


Знак равенства

by TsissiBlack



Series: Знаки на запястьях [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Dehumanization, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Sex, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsissiBlack/pseuds/TsissiBlack
Summary: Соулмейт, где твоя половинка видит во сне, как прошёл твой день.





	1. Одиночество

**Author's Note:**

> Соулмейт-ау, спасибо за прекрасную идею RitaAskarova. Заранее прости, но, скорее всего, я ее перевру) Своеобразное толкование соулмейтов, я понятия не имею о правильном, "каноничном" видении этого феномена.

Первым, что ощущает Стив, еще не открыв глаза, - звук. На самой периферии слуха. Где-то гудят машины. Мощно, густо, будто вокруг вдруг стало их очень много. Потом – звук работающего радиоприемника, совсем близко. Кажется, повторяют трансляцию бейсбольного матча, на котором они с Баки…

В сердце будто ввернули ледяную иглу. Баки нет. Его больше нет, и ничему, никому не под силу это изменить. Открывать глаза не хочется. Хочется назад, в блаженную темноту, туда, где изредка были сны яркие, как вспышки. Там был Баки. И пусть все происходившее с ним походило, скорее, на кошмар, но он там был. Живой. 

В глаза ударил слишком яркий свет, и Стив моргнул несколько раз, прежде чем проснуться окончательно. Он не знал, где он, какой сейчас день и что он здесь делает. Острое чувство неправильности происходящего усилилось, когда в комнату вошла девушка, смутно похожая на Пегги. Инстинкт самосохранения, то самое звериное чутье, обостренное сывороткой и отточенным за годы войны опытом выживания, взвыло внутри, и Стив рванулся из возможных пут туда, на волю, проламывая собой стены. 

Уже позже, несколько дней спустя, сидя на матрасе, наспех скинутом в углу квартиры, снятой для него ЩИТом, он, подавляя дикое желание закурить, впервые смог попытаться обдумать все как следует. 

Он проспал семьдесят лет. Мир сильно изменился. Миру по-прежнему нужны герои. 

Признаться честно, он боялся ложиться спать. Фактически, он толком не спал с той самой ночи, последней, что они с Баки провели, тесно переплетясь друг с другом: сердце к сердцу.

Горло привычно перехватило, сжало спазмом, но слез не было. Вышли все, высушив душу досуха, еще там, в чертовом поезде. Слез не было, а страх уснуть и провалиться в черную пустоту без единого яркого пятна-события пугал до чертиков. Он не привык – так. Не успел. 

После смерти Баки он почти не спал. Раскачивался из стороны в сторону, как дерево под ударами стихии. Не мог. Знал, что не увидит ничего. Ни привычных бытовых мелочей, ни улыбки, ни тягучих, ленивых поцелуев перед сном. Не увидит Баки. 

Баки больше нет. 

Ему показалось там, во льдах. Так сказали медики. Так бывает, ведь свойства сыворотки не изучены до конца. 

Стив привычно потер левое запястье с побледневшей меткой – двумя параллельными линиями. «Знак равенства» говорил Баки. 

«Параллельные, которые уже никогда не пересекутся», - подумал вдруг Стив. 

Он улегся на матрас и уставился в потолок. Усталость брала свое, но засыпать не хотелось. Пялиться в потолок, как тогда, после смерти Баки, и перебирать, пересеивать все воспоминания о нем, скопившиеся за те годы, что они были вместе, было опасно. В прошлый раз такая наполненная горечью сигаретного дыма бессонница привела к семидесяти годам сна в океане. Сна, полного кошмаров. Поэтому с курением и с сожалениями надо было заканчивать. 

Перевернувшись на бок, Стив натянул на плечи тонкий плед и позволил себе в течение еще нескольких минут прислушиваться к пустоте внутри. Там, где раньше чувствовалось биение связи, отчего-то похожее на стук второго сердца, была тишина. Мертвая, глухая тишина. 

Он закрыл глаза, пообещав себе, что завтра соберет куски, на которые развалился, и начнет жизнь заново. Ну, или хотя бы попытается. Он на ощупь проследил линии на запястье, еще раз, зажмурившись, вспомнил вкус Баки, гладкое тепло его кожи, мягкость волос, и заставил себя заснуть. Он должен научиться жить, раз уж не получилось умереть. Раз уж Судьба распорядилась иначе. 

***

Очередной мешок с песком сорвался с креплений, отлетел в стену и грузно хлопнулся на пол. Злость не проходила. Мозгоправы ставили ему ПТСР, осложненное потерей пары. Вот так просто – аббревиатура и констатация факта. В новом мире вообще все было просто. Истинные пары стали редкостью, но такая связь по-прежнему защищалась законодательно. Стиву было противно от того, что в этом безумном мире люди, найдя идеально подходящего человека, не спешили ни подтверждать связь, ни регистрировать союз. Хотели «нагуляться», «попробовать все». Этого Стиву было не понять. Он бы не променял Баки ни на кого. Мысль об измене даже не приходила ему в голову. 

Поймав себя на мыслях о Баки, Стив стиснул зубы и повесил на крюк очередной мешок с песком. Все катилось к черту. 

Фьюри появился со спины, но Стив заметил его еще у самой двери. Инстинкты, вбитые войной и обострившиеся от потери того, кто всегда прикрывал спину, не подвели, хотя, судя по самодовольному лицу Фьюри, он этого не заметил. 

\- Бессонница? – вкрадчиво спросил он. 

Стиву захотелось его ударить. Потому что да, бессонница. Да, так бывает. Постоянно. Каждую ночь. 

\- Несете службу, сэр? – вместо грубостей, рвущихся с языка, спросил он. 

\- Да, - коротко ответил Фьюри, не скрывая того, что следил за ним.

\- Хотите вернуть меня в мир? – Стив надеялся, что в этот вопрос не просочилось его нежелание туда возвращаться. 

\- Хочу спасти его, - пафосно ответил Фьюри. 

***

С Мстителями было трудно, но так можно было хоть чем-то занять себя, кроме саморазрушения. Спал Стив по-прежнему плохо, скопившееся раздражение сдерживал с трудом, особенно со Старком, но хоть адреналин перестал бить по мозгам. Все-таки спасение мира было достаточным поводом для того, чтобы на время забыть о… попытаться забыть обо всем. 

Мстители ни в чем не походили на Командос. Это была разномастная шайка людей, мутантов и даже богов, каждый из которых был со своими тараканами и привык тянуть одеяло на себя. Формально Стив был их командиром, но фактически каждое решение ему приходилось отвоевывать, будто он докладывал генералам, а не командовал солдатами. С каждым из Мстителей было тяжело по-своему. 

Старк для самого себя был всегда прав. Он терпеть не мог нести ответственность за кого-то кроме себя. Даже за свои решения, изобретения и даже поведение отвечать не хотел категорически. Стив готов был выбить ему зубы, если бы знал, что это поможет. Но увы. С сынком Говарда не помогало ничего. В конце концов, тот все равно оказался хорошим малым, готовым к самопожертвованию. А такую готовность Стив всегда ставил выше всей внешней мишуры. Единственный раз поняв Тони Старка, Стив в уме составил что-то вроде инструкции для себя о том, как на него реагировать, чтобы их конфликты оказались сведены к минимуму. И это помогло.

Клинта и Наташу Стив понимал, пожалуй, лучше, чем всех остальных вместе взятых. Клинт был типовым военным, разве что добившимся запредельного мастерства в своей узкой области. А Наташа напоминала Стиву Сильву, одну дамочку из разведки, достававшую самые ценные сведения самыми неприглядными способами. Никто не знал толком ни сколько ей лет, ни как ее зовут на самом деле, ни кем она была до того, как стала заниматься тем, чем занималась. Стив знал цену таким агентам и примерно представлял себе, на что они способны. Очень примерно, но все же. 

Тор был хорош в деле, отходчив, предан семье так же, как Стив – долгу, прост в общении и в некоторых вопросах наивен, как ребенок, не стесняющийся задавать неудобные вопросы. Тор Стиву нравился отсутствием двойного дна, червоточинки, которую он подспудно чувствовал во всех, кто его окружал. 

В их паре в людях больше разбирался Баки. Он мог поладить почти со всеми, и там, где Стив норовил грохнуть кулаком о стол, Баки искал (и находил) слова для убеждения. 

Ему не хватало Баки до ломоты в висках, до крошащихся зубов, до сорванного в крике горла. Как балансира, опоры, как щита. Как части себя. Лучшей, самой правильной части. Самой необходимой. Стив часто ловил себя на том, что чувствует себя половиной человека. Неровно расколотой надвое глиняной тарелкой, годной лишь на то, чтобы резать тянущиеся к ней пальцы. 

«Не буду обещать вам, что это пройдет, - сказал Стиву штатный психотерапевт ЩИТа, специализирующийся на обеих его проблемах, - потерю пары не может возместить никакая терапия. Но, - он сделал паузу, снял очки и протер их, видимо, пытаясь подобрать слова, - знаю, сейчас вы воспримете это в штыки, но я все равно скажу. В мировой практике бывали случаи повторного установления связи. Вы потеряли пару очень давно. Возможно, за это время успел родиться кто-то…»

Стив тогда сжал кулаки, удерживая себя изо всех сил от опрометчивых поступков. «Успел родиться кто-то», надо же. Кто-то лучше Баки? Кто-то, идеально ему подходящий? Кто-то, у кого такая же улыбка? И теплые ладони. И…

Все было тщетно. В перерывах между миссиями и тренировками Стив будто проваливался в кроличью нору, полную воспоминаний. Это если он позволял себе вспоминать. Если же нет, то тогда к нему со всех сторон подступала душащая темнота безысходности. Он не знал, зачем живет. И никакие патетические речи о Долге, Родине и спасении Человечества не могли его убедить, что его стоило откапывать из подо льда. 

Единственным человеком, который хоть отчасти понимал его, был Сэм. Стив познакомился с ним случайно, во время пробежки в парке, от безысходности принял приглашение в центр для ветеранов, а после, в личной беседе узнал о Райли. 

Сэм был таким же, как Стив, и от того, что на земле еще оставался кто-то, способный понять, какую боль он испытывает, просыпаясь после нескольких часов блуждания в пустоте, становилось немного легче. Совсем чуть-чуть, но все же. 

Стив не мог бы назвать Сэма другом. Тот и не претендовал. Еще одной особенностью мужских пар была именно достаточность одного человека. Для всего: для дружбы, любви, увлечений, жизни. В принципе, если исчез бы весь остальной мир, цивилизация, и планета откатилась бы к меловому периоду, Стив бы ничего не потерял. При одном условии – если бы Баки был рядом. Они бы охотились на динозавров, учились добывать огонь, лепить примитивные горшки из глины и были бы счастливы. Уж Стив точно был бы гораздо счастливее, чем сейчас. 

Работа не спасала, ничего не спасало. Наташа с бесстрашием никогда не знавшего, что такое связь, человека все сватала и сватала ему каких-то женщин и девушек, которые были для Стива все на одно лицо. И никакие вежливые слова не могли дать понять Наташе, что ему это не нужно. Что его тело просто не отзовется ни на кого, даже если он и допустит абсурдную, почти преступную попытку лечь с кем-то в одну постель. 

С кем-то, кто не Баки.

И вот настал тот день, когда однажды утром Стива буквально подкинуло от давно, казалось, забытого ощущения: у него в груди снова билось два сердца. Он прижал ладонь к солнечному сплетению и не знал, плакать ему от облегчения или попытаться в очередной раз уйти из жизни. Он не хотел новой связи. Не желал видеть во сне глупые проблемы какого-нибудь подростка, едва ощутившего первые прелести полового созревания. Не хотел. Но, как и всегда, ничего не мог с этим поделать. 

Он лег обратно, в который раз отгоняя мысли о Баки, но вдруг ухнул в них с головой, как в омут, как с огромной высоты «русских» горок. 

Вот он так же проснулся под утро. Ему пятнадцать, и он слышит, слышит самый чудесный звук: тихое двойное биение у самого сердца. Ему хотелось кричать, обнять весь мир, бежать куда-то, кому-то рассказать, что с ним, наконец, свершилось чудо. Он, вот такой худой, болезненный и невзрачный, все равно будет для кого-то единственным. Самым-самым. 

Как потом чесалось левое запястье, чесалось страшно, так, что хотелось содрать кожу, несмотря на холодные компрессы, которые ему меняла донельзя счастливая мама. Стив, пожалуй, еще никогда не видел ее такой счастливой. И хотел, чтобы скорее рассвело, хотелось увидеть единственного человека, с кем, кроме матери, он мог поделиться радостью. Хотелось увидеть Баки. 

Стив помнил те два часа, которые он посвятил глупым мечтам об избраннице. Мечтал, что она будет красивая и скромная, с темными длинными волосами, добрая, умная и отзывчивая. Та, с которой он сможет прожить всю жизнь, ни о чем никогда не жалея. 

А потом на запястье проступил знак. Две линии брали свое начало в одной точке и расходились от нее лучами под острым углом. Знак «меньше», так часто использовавшийся в неравенствах, перечеркнул разом все его надежды. Неравенство – не слишком хороший прогноз для того, кто и так не отличался ничем выдающимся, кроме, разве что носа, излишней правильности и жажды справедливости. 

Баки ворвался к нему около восьми, раскрасневшийся, с блестящими глазами. Обычно аккуратно уложенные волосы стояли на макушке дыбом, влажный рот был приоткрыт в немом восторге. 

\- Стиви, ты представляешь?! – крикнул он с порога, забыв даже поздороваться. – Я… у меня… Вот!

Он скинул ботинки, бросился через всю комнату и взобрался на кровать, где Стив отлеживался после очередного приступа астмы. 

На его широком запястье алыми росчерками проступил тот же знак, что и у Стива, но зеркально отраженный. «Больше», если верить все тому же учебнику алгебры. 

Баки что-то восхищенно говорил шепотом, слышным, наверное, даже на кухне, а Стив смотрел на него и думал, что почти не ошибся. Красивая, добрая, брюнетка, не глупа. Только скромности, вот, маловато, и волосы короче, чем он себе намечтал. Да и вовсе не девушка, к слову. Но в одном Стив был по-прежнему уверен: со своей парой он сможет прожить жизнь, ни о чем не жалея. 

Он тогда молча сдвинул рукав отцовской рубашки и показал Баки метку. Тот на краткий миг замер, будто пытаясь понять, что Стив пытается этим сказать, потом несколько долгих секунд вглядывался ему в глаза и спросил: «Жалеешь?». 

Стив сейчас все отдал бы за то, чтобы сегодня, в двадцать первом веке так же уверенно ответить: «Нет. Не жалею. И не пожалею никогда. Клянусь». И за то, чтобы это услышал правильный человек, а не какой-нибудь едва созревший тощий подросток, воспитанный на гаджетах и дурацких мультфильмах в двадцать первом веке. 

Вместо того чтобы стащить себя с кровати и отправиться на пробежку, выпить с Сэмом кофе и отправиться в ЩИТ, Стив лежал и вспоминал, как Баки тогда бережно коснулся его щеки. И в глазах у него была нежность. «Я рад, что это ты, Стиви. Ты мой лучший… теперь уже не друг. А просто лучший». О том, как расстроилась миссис Барнс, желавшая, как и любая мать, для сына хорошую работящую девушку, а не едва живого некрасивого юношу. Как потом их матери долго говорили на кухне, а Баки впервые неловко, ужасно смущаясь, поцеловал его. 

Как потом им запретили совместные ночевки, хотя бы до окончания школы, но как они все равно тянулись друг к другу, едва оказавшись рядом. И свои первые сны о Баки, полные неумелого, почти детского эротизма. Его хриплые выдохи под одеялом, в кромешной тьме маленькой спальни, и собственное имя на самом краю, на пике. 

И как сам долго стеснялся поступать так же: ласкать себя, представляя Баки, зная, что тот увидит это следующей же ночью. 

Как потом, едва Стиву исполнилось семнадцать, они рухнули друг в друга, тесно переплетаясь, впервые познавая чувственную сторону жизни – друг с другом. Это даже не было сексом, любовью или чем-то еще таким же – обычным, неярким, доступным каждому. Это было жизнью на двоих, одной, цельной, когда нет ни ревности, ни обид, ни претензий, потому что он – это ты. Вы – одно. На каком-то совершенно немыслимом, глубинном уровне Стив знал: Баки чувствует то же. 

И как теперь он должен принять кого-то другого, если он без остатка отдал себя Баки еще тогда, в тридцать третьем, когда, закатав рукав рубашки, отвернулся, боясь увидеть отвращение на лице того, кого считал другом. Но Баки принял его. Так, как Стив не сможет принять кого-то еще. Никогда. 

Биение связи, сначала едва-едва ощутимое, неверное, сбивчивое, будто набирало обороты, и к шести утра Стив со смесью досады и странного облегчения ощутил, что все почти так, как было. За одним исключением – на втором конце воображаемой красной нити, которой он всегда представлял связь, был не Баки. 

Он прислушивался к себе так же внимательно, как когда-то, с той лишь разницей, что теперь в этой внимательности не было жадного предвкушения встречи. Не было мечты о том, каким будет партнер. 

На языке скопилась горечь, и Стив, вздохнув, сел на постели, понимая, что вставать все равно придется. Рано или поздно. 

Уходя по обычным повседневным делам, он понятия не имел, что вечером обнаружит в своей квартире раненого Фьюри.


	2. Сны

Чертов Фьюри, чертов прогнивший ЩИТ, чертов мир, в котором не ясно, кто свой, а кто – уже нет. Стив несся за стрелком, нашпиговавшим Фьюри свинцом у него в гостиной, с отчаяньем проламывая собой хрупкие преграды из стекла и гипсокартона. 

Когда он, наконец, вылетел на крышу и увидел его: мощного, быстрого, почти не уступающего ему ни в чем, то, бросая свой щит, он уже знал: толку от этого не будет. Стрелок-призрак растворился в ночном воздухе, а Стив стоял и слушал, как оглушительно грохочет его сердце. И как вторит ему второе, неизвестной, не найденной пока пары: загнанно, но четко, как хорошо отлаженный механизм. 

Пока в больнице врачи боролись за жизнь Фьюри, Стив, несмотря на всю нервотрепку и окружающую его плотным коконом нервозность, умудрился подремать урывками несколько часов: его сильное тело требовало небольшую передышку, не прислушиваться к потребностям организма было опасно, ведь заканчивались вторые сутки без сна, это было долго даже для него. 

Стоило прикрыть глаза, как он увидел темное небо, угол крыши, какие-то головоломные прыжки, выбивающий дыхание бег. Стук сердца: размеренный, ровный, будто происходящее было настолько обычным делом, что уже не вызывало никаких эмоций. 

Открыв глаза, Стив подумал, что первый день после установления связи он бодрствовал, так что то, что он видел – события только-только закончившегося «сегодня». На часах была половина третьего. Размышления о том, кем является его новый партнер, Стив с досадой запихнул подальше: у него доставало других, более важных проблем. 

Например, смерть Фьюри и то, что вокруг творится что-то невообразимое. Мысли о том, кто друг, а кто враг, кому можно верить, а кому – не стоит, занимали Стива ближайшие сутки. Он не спал. Он никому не верил. И меньше всего – Александру Пирсу. Он мог сколько угодно повторять себе, что не умеет достойно ладить с людьми, но он никогда не смог бы пожаловаться на то, что не разбирается в них. Пирс говорил правильные слова, но Стив чувствовал скрытую за ними угрозу, двойное дно, а в самом Пирсе – червоточину. И когда прозвучала ключевая фраза «Я не пощажу никого, кто встанет у меня на пути», Стив понял, что дело дрянь. Ну, а когда в лифте он оказался в окружении знакомых ребят из СТРАЙКа, которые – все до одного, даже Рамлоу, – заметно нервничали, он в этом убедился. И был готов. 

Сам он страха не испытывал. Лишь злость, которая долго копилась в нем, вдруг нашла выход: дрался он с давно позабытым азартом, хотя давно не считал собственную жизнь высокой ставкой. Раньше он всегда думал о том, что будет с Баки, если вдруг с ним что-нибудь случится. Но потом не стало ни Баки, ни опасений. За новую пару он не переживал: не имея, невозможно потерять.

Он не верил никому, как и советовал Фьюри, но чувствовал, что ввязывается в крупную игру. Что всех его почти бесконечных сил может не хватить. Но ему было все равно: он попытается, выжмет из себя максимум, потому что, не спася когда-то Баки, он все равно остался в ответе за мир, в котором вынужден существовать. Пусть и в одиночку. 

Наташа почти не оставила ему выбора. Стиву пришлось поверить ей. Отчасти потому, что нужно было верить хоть кому-то, отчасти потому, что не хотелось оставаться совсем уж одному против остального мира. На одной из конспиративных квартир из длинного списка Наташи он прилег ненадолго, дожидаясь утра, когда можно будет пойти и попытаться выяснить, что такого записано на той чертовой флешке, из-за которой случился весь сыр-бор. 

Во сне он тут же провалился в прожитый день: видел какие-то лаборатории, очень смазанно, будто сквозь пленку, люди в белых халатах копошились вокруг, звенели, пахло озоном и нагретым машинным маслом. Плечо дергало от боли, но эмоций не было никаких. 

Проснувшись, Стив сел, прижимая руку к груди, пытаясь вспомнить, что видел во сне, и не мог. Запомнилось только общее настроение сна: холодная, едва сдерживаемая агрессия, равнодушие к происходящему и головная боль. На периферии: усталость, крепко замешанная на отвращении и презрении, не направленном ни на кого конкретно. 

Почесав вновь засаднившее запястье, Стив обвел кончиками пальцев метку, снова налившуюся красным, и вдруг подумал: каким он должен теперь быть, человек, идеально ему подходящий? Если метка равенства не изменилась, значит, почти таким же как он сам: сильным, быстрым, выносливым. Идеальным солдатом. 

Стив невольно представил себе, как это могло бы быть: заняться любовью с кем-то, кто не уступает ему ни в силе, ни в умении быстро восстанавливаться. После сыворотки Стиву приходилось беречь Баки, хотя на их запястьях стоял одинаковый знак, он все равно боялся сделать ему больно. Баки злился, после Аззано он вообще часто злился, лез на рожон, и только когда они оказывались вдвоем, сплетаясь телами, как в детстве, он ненадолго становился собой. Будто Стив был тем, за кого он мог удержаться.

Не вышло. Ничего не вышло. 

\- Стив? – Наташа вошла бесшумно и окликнула его, вырывая из воспоминаний. – Нам пора.

Кивнув, он поднялся, сложил пыльный плед и отправился умываться, отгоняя от себя воспоминания об увиденном во сне. Но картинки, образы, почти не окрашенные эмоциями, так и стояли перед глазами, невольно заставляя задаваться вопросами: кто он? Что делает в лаборатории? И – самое главное – вряд ли в таком месте мог оказаться кто-то младше двадцати лет. А, значит, его пара – не подросток. Вопрос о том, почему Стив не почувствовал его раньше, все равно оставался открытым. 

В торговом центре Стив чувствовал себя немного неловко: непривычная одежда, жалкие попытки притвориться тем, кем он не являлся, неловкий поцелуй с Наташей, ощущение сжимающегося вокруг кольца. Они были вне закона, в бегах, но никогда еще Стив не чувствовал собственную правоту так остро, как сейчас. Он был готов идти до конца. 

Внутри будто заложили бомбу, таймер которой начал обратный отсчет: долгое путешествие в Лихай, первая база ЩИТа. Неприятно живой Зола, имя которого так неразрывно связано с самой большой потерей Стива, что он был готов развалить там все голыми руками. И, наконец – ракета, выпущенная ЩИТом – просто вишенка на торте того, во что превратилась его жизнь за какие-то несколько дней.

Все, что Стив чувствовал, выбравшись из-под завалов – злой азарт. Желание задушить недобитую ГИДРу голыми руками, дать выход ярости, терзавшей его с того самого дня, как он остался один. У него появилась цель, слишком личная, чтобы позволить себе отступить. Он свернет чудовищу все головы до одной или сложит свою, пытаясь. 

Наташу, похоже, крепко приложило, а потому всю дорогу до Вашингтона Стив вел угнанную машину один, изредка останавливаясь, чтобы перекусить и купить воды. Они ехали к Сэму. Честно говоря, Сэм – единственный человек в жизни Стива, который не связан с его работой. А потому меньше шансов, что их с Наташей смогут быстро выследить. Им нужна передышка, и Сэм может ее дать. 

Сэм действительно впустил их, потом долго смотрел на обессиленную Наташу, в конце концов хлопнул Стива по плечу и принес чистые полотенца, оставив расспросы до лучших времен. Удивительно, как иногда просто бывает с внешне непростыми людьми. 

Когда все было говорено-переговорено и составлен план взлома базы, на которой хранился костюм Сокола, Стив опять остался один на один с нежеланием закрывать глаза. Он не хотел спать. Если можно было бы выпить какой-то отравы, чтобы никогда больше не видеть снов, не блуждать то в темной пустоте, то по чужим, абсолютно чуждым ему воспоминаниям, Стив бы сделал это, не задумавшись ни на единое мгновение. А если бы можно было не спать вовсе в обмен на сокращение жизни вдвое, он бы больше никогда не сомкнул глаз. 

Взбив подушку, Стив устроился на слишком коротком для него диване и устало смежил веки, надеясь, что снова почти ничего не увидит. Потому что не хотел ничего знать ни о ком, кроме Баки. 

Ему снились серые стены и боль в перегруженных мышцах, тир и сто попаданий из ста, короткий спарринг и отброшенный, как пустой мешок, противник. И лица. Тот, другой, скользил по ним равнодушным взглядом, разделяя лишь по принципу свой-чужой и опасен-не опасен. Эмоций по-прежнему было мало. Ни страха, ни грусти, ни раздражения от усталости и пребывания в замкнутом пространстве. Толстые прутья, за которыми его держали, как зверя, холодный душ, еда, сильно смахивавшая на набор протеиновых коктейлей. Ни одного лишнего движения, ни единой эмоции. Лишь едва ощутимая где-то под сердцем ярость, которую вот-вот должны были спустить с поводка. 

Проснувшись, Стив несколько минут гнал от себя ненужные мысли, как то: кого он видел, почему в таком странном месте, отчего смазанные лица, окружавшие его во сне, показались смутно знакомыми. На краткую, микроскопическую секунду Стива кольнуло любопытство: какой он, тот, кого он видел ночью. Почему его держат в клетке, как зверя? И сердце, его глупое, давно разбитое на куски сердце вдруг забилось чаще: от острого, собственнического чувства. «Нельзя с моим – так». 

Встряхнувшись, Стив встал, затолкав неприятную мысль о предательстве подальше. Ему по-прежнему никто не нужен, кроме Баки. 

На базе, где хранится костюм, все проходит без сучка и без задоринки: Наташа легко вскрывает замки, а Сэм прекрасно ориентируется в сплошных лабиринтах полупустых помещений. По сути база – один большой склад, достаточно секретный, чтобы охрана глупо надеялась на современные методы слежения и сигнализации. 

Дальше все оказалось делом техники. Расслабившиеся за семьдесят лет относительно мирного существования, ГИДРовцы проявляли чудеса беспечности. Ситуэлла (того парня, агента ЩИТа, которого Капитан Америка и СТРАЙК спасли с захваченного корабля) даже пытать особо не пришлось, чтобы он выдал всю неприглядную подноготную Пирса и иже с ним. Только хорошенько напугать. Хотя размах задуманного, конечно, впечатлял. 

Заталкивая ценного информатора в машину Сэма, Стив думал о том, как можно было проглядеть «Озарение» у себя под носом? Как можно было не заметить, тому же Фьюри, что проект дурно пахнет? Куда смотрел он сам, как не почувствовал что ребята СТРАЙКа, с которыми он вот уже несколько лет работает бок о бок, работают на два лагеря? Почему не слышал (или не слушал?), не обращал внимания на слухи, которые наверняка ходили по ЩИТу? Потому как общеизвестная немецкая поговорка «Что знают двое – то знает свинья» наверняка была актуальна и в этой ситуации.

Сейчас же оставалось надеяться, что все еще можно исправить. Остановить «Озарение», пока Пирс не захватил единоличную власть не только над Америкой, но и над всем миром. Новому порядку не бывать, пока Стив жив.

Когда на крышу их машины упало что-то тяжелое, а потом знакомая металлическая рука выдернула сначала руль, а потом швырнула Ситуэлла, как пустой мешок, Стива накрыло чувством дежавю. Тот самый стрелок, убивший Фьюри. Когда же это непонятное существо, извернувшись, как огромный кот, прыгнуло с крыши на асфальт, оставив на нем широкие борозды, единственным, что ощущал Стив, был азарт. Он очень давно, со времен Красного Черепа, не встречал никого, кто мог бы потягаться с ним в силе, ловкости и бесстрашии. Никого, кто был бы равен ему. 

Клетка с серыми стенами, смутно знакомые лица из снов, лаборатория и тренировки, - все это промелькнуло перед глазами в одно мгновение. Времени на размышления не было совсем. Первый выстрел Призрака он принял щитом и на время вышел из игры. Потом события будто сжались, сплелись друг с другом. Ощущение биения в груди, там, где он чувствовал связь, стало просто невыносимо чувственным. Будто еще одно сердце, гнавшее по венам чистый адреналин. 

Стрелок, тот, которого он не знал и не хотел знать, был великолепен. Быстрый, сильный, умело владеющий всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми видами оружия – он вызывал восхищение. Даже несмотря на то, что всеми силами пытался убить и Стива, и Сэма, и Наташу. Наташу, кажется, даже успел ранить. 

Если бы не угроза гражданским, Стиву было бы почти хорошо. В голове билась одна-единственная мысль: это он. Тот, кого он видел во сне. 

Уворачиваясь от увесистых ударов металлической руки, Стив отчаянно пытался сорвать с противника маску. Он не знал, зачем. Но ему отчего-то было очень нужно видеть его лицо. Все, целиком, а не только холодные серые глаза. Когда после прицельного удара щитом стрелок, кувыркнувшись, поднялся, сердце Стива пропустило удар: темные волосы его визави взметнулись вокруг лица, открывая острые скулы, знакомую до боли линию мягких ярких губ и ямочку на подбородке. Мир будто замер вокруг, все стало неважным. Запястье саднило, в груди громыхало сердце и второе по связи вторило ему. Баки, его давно потерянный, сотню раз оплаканный Баки стоял напротив и целился Стиву в голову. Холодный взгляд глаз, в уголках которых он привык видеть смешливые лучики, жесткие складки у губ…

\- Баки? 

\- Какой, к черту, Баки?! 

Случившееся чудо не укладывалось у Стива в голове. Он скользнул взглядом по металлическому запястью, на котором, конечно, не было и не могло остаться его метки, а потом провел рукой по груди, у сердца. Их условный знак. 

Баки замер на мгновение, а потом его смело прицельным выстрелом Наташи. Когда развеялся дым, Баки исчез. У Стива оборвалось что-то внутри. Было больно. Жжение в груди было таким же невыносимым, как тогда, зимой сорок пятого. Острое чувство потери, шок, неверие, вина, свалившаяся на плечи многотонным грузом. Гремучий коктейль чувств вызывал дезориентацию, мысли крутились в голове бешенной каруселью, а сердце билось: «Баки-Баки-Баки». 

\- На колени, на колени, мать твою, - раздался за спиной знакомый сиплый голос, и Стив, не оглянувшись, выполнил приказ. Сопротивляться даже не пришло ему в голову. Где-то рядом рассерженной кошкой зашипела Наташа, выругался Сэм, а перед глазами Стива стоял Баки. Светлые глаза, в которых ни капли узнавания, мощный разворот плеч, металлическая рука, которой он крошил асфальт, как шоколадную плитку. 

Баки жив, и он у ГИДРы. 

Он был там все это время. Он не помнит Стива, хотя когда-то им обоим казалось, что и на пороге смерти последним, что останется в памяти, будут имена друг друга. 

За спиной что-то громыхнуло, и Стива вдруг вздернули за шкирку, как котенка. 

\- Он мой, - выплюнул невесть откуда появившийся Баки, отталкивая Стива себе за спину. Он стоял вместе с ним в перекрестье леса направленных на них стволов так, будто был уверен в собственном бессмертии. 

\- Мать твою, Агент, какого хуя ты творишь? – прошипел Рамлоу, покосившись на своих бойцов, медленно опускающих оружие. – Задание. Он – задание, помнишь? 

\- Он мой, - отрывисто повторил Баки и вскинул руку с легким автоматом, целясь командиру СТРАЙКа в лоб. Видимо, это что-то означало на его личном тайноязе, потому что Рамлоу, выматерившись, тоже опустил пистолет. 

\- И что теперь? – деланно спокойно спросил он, будто о погоде. – Старик нас выебет и высушит. 

\- В машину, - коротко скомандовал Баки. – За город. Пирс будет устранен к вечеру. 

По лицам ребят из СТРАЙКа было понятно, что они обо всем этом думают. Сам же Стив очнулся только тогда, когда Баки грубо дернул его за рукав куртки и толкнул в сторону бронированного "Хаммера", стоявшего неподалеку. 

\- Сворачиваемся, - скомандовал Рамлоу, одарив Стива странным взглядом. – Разберемся, но не здесь, - ответил он на немой вопрос, написанный на лицах своих бойцов заглавными буквами. – Или кто-то с Отморозком поспорить хочет? 

Желающих спорить с Баки не нашлось. 

Стива, Наташу и Сэма запихнули в одну машину, с ним сели два бойца в шлемах. Баки, видимо, устроился рядом с водителем. Остальные тоже распределились, и они поехали. 

\- У нас приказ тебя грохнуть, - без обиняков начал Рамлоу, когда они остановились на каком-то Богом забытом пустыре. 

\- Не выйдет, - Мария Хилл сняла шлем и остановилась рядом со Стивом, поигрывая шокером. 

\- Без тебя знаю. Заметь, даже не спрашиваю, что ты тут делаешь, - криво усмехнулся Рамлоу. – Агент – странное существо. Не знаю, на кой фиг ему ты, Кэп, но мне моя шкура дорога. Да и вся эта работенка начинает дурно пахнуть. Против тебя одного я бы еще пошел, но не против тебя и Агента разом. Я рисковый парень, но не идиот. Блядь, Роллинз, что ты там возишься? 

\- Язык, - по привычке вставил Стив, наблюдая, как Баки быстро пересматривает оружие. 

\- Засунь свои нравоучения…

\- Командир, теперь-то чего?

Таузиг, громила из группы огневой поддержки, хорошо знакомый Стиву по спаррингам, остановился около Рамлоу, почесывая затылок. 

\- А ты у Агента спроси, - с беззлобной ехидцей ответил тот. - Это он все заварил. 

Таузиг покосился на Баки, потом на Стива и снова перевел взгляд на своего командира. 

\- Так Пирс же…

\- Пирс мертв, - Рамлоу зло оскалился и кивнул на Баки, - ты ж знаешь, Агент редко рот раскрывает, но всегда по делу. Так что, Кэп, - обратился он к Стиву. – Примешь в свои мятежные ряды? 

\- Рамлоу.

\- Вот только не начинай, окей? Я – наемник, как и мои ребята. Идейный у нас ты, а мы все жрать хотим. Давай так. Раз уж у нашего Отморозка от тебя резьбу сорвало, то я лезть не стану. Подмогнем с ребятами в твоем правом деле. А ты при случае попомнишь это. 

Стив быстро перебрал в прояснившейся голове возможные варианты. СТРАЙК был заметной силой. Эта группа могла как доставить ему массу неприятностей, так и оказать реальную помощь. Не в его положении было разбрасываться союзниками, тем более такими серьезными. 

\- Хорошо, - наконец, сказал он, и перевел взгляд на молча наблюдавшую за происходящим Марию Хилл. – Нам нужно в ЩИТ, - сообщил он ей. – Проект «Озарение» не должен стартовать. 

\- Я должна отвезти вас в одно место, - начала она и с сомнением покосилась на Баки. – Тебя и тех, кто на твоей стороне. 

\- Поехали, - скомандовал Стив. – Баки. 

\- Нахуй Баки, - отозвался тот, явно набравшись лексики от Рамлоу и его ребят. – Командир с ним, - он указал на Стива, - трое со мной. На связи.

С этими словами он открыл дверь одного из Хаммеров, едва не сорвав ее с петель.

\- Таузиг с Агентом, возьми еще двоих, - перевел на общечеловеческий Рамлоу. – Остальные прикрывайте Кэпа. 

\- Ты уверен в них? – спросила у Стива Мария. 

\- Да, - не мешкая, ответил Стив. 

\- Тогда поехали, у нас мало времени.


	3. Убежище

Фьюри оказывается живее всех живых. Нет, он, конечно, выглядит потрепанно, но даже не вполовину так плохо, как должен бы. Оказывается, он при большом желании сможет даже встать. 

Стив уже не удивляется ничему. Он израсходовал весь запас удивления, когда увидел Баки. А потому он твердо очертил перспективы, диктовал свои условия и составил план операции, надеясь, что Баки не натворит ничего без согласования. Хотя кто его, этого нового Баки, знает. 

\- ЩИТу конец, - сказал он, твердо глядя Фьюри в единственный глаз. – Организация опорочена. 

\- Стив, - начал Фьюри, обводя взглядом всех присутствующих, среди которых и СТРАЙК кроме тех, что отправились с Агентом. – Так нельзя. Мы не можем разрушить звено системы безопасности страны и ничего не дать взамен. 

\- Звено, которое дошло до проекта «Озарение»… - перебил его Стив, но тут неожиданно встрял Рамлоу, которому слова, все же, не давали. 

\- Кэп, - произнес он усмехаясь. – Ты на одном обаянии отсек ГИДРе больше голов, чем все деятели ЩИТа за последние семьдесят лет. Какая ГИДРа, какое «Озарение», о чем вообще речь? Без Агента Пирс как шахматный король без ферзя, а так как СТРАЙК тоже теперь насаждает добро, то смело можно считать, что американская ГИДРа сдохла. Если твой Отморозок достанет Пирса, а он достанет, даже не сомневайся, то бороться тебе просто не с кем. Так, по мелочи останутся сошки. Их имена я тебе дам. Так что не обязательно херить безопасность страны и тысячи рабочих мест заодно. Достаточно смены руководства.

\- Просто так нейтрализовать Пирса - мало, - подала голос бледная до синевы Наташа и осторожно отложила планшет, стараясь не беспокоить поврежденное плечо. – Потом придется объясняться с общественностью, доказывать его грехи. Он должен показать свое лицо. 

\- Мы не можем так рисковать, - возразил Стив. – Если Пирс запустит «Озарение»…

\- Если все сделать правильно, этого не произойдет, - вперед выступила Мария Хилл и обменялась с Фьюри быстрыми взглядами. – У нас есть план. Насколько хорошо ты контролируешь… - она сделала паузу, подбирая слово, которым можно было бы назвать Баки, не обидеть при этом Стива и не погрешить против истины. – Твоего друга?

\- Вообще не контролирую, - признал Стив. – Произошедшее стало для меня неожиданностью. – Он посмотрел на Рамлоу, по лицу которого было понятно, как он не хочет говорить на эту тему. – Может, тот, кто работал, - он интонацией подчеркнул это слово, - с Баки, просветит нас относительно тонкостей общения? 

\- Не обижайся, Кэп, но Агент – это винтовка с глазами. Что ему там промеж ушей стрельнуло, что он вцепился в тебя, я в душе не ебу. 

\- Не выражайся. 

\- В душе не ебу, - упрямо, цинично повторил Рамлоу. – Его активировали три дня назад, дали задание пришить сначала Фьюри, а потом тебя. Не то чтобы он хорошо справился, верно? Пирс бы с нас шкуру содрал, если бы до разбора полетов дошло. А Агента обнулили бы и снова кинули на тебя. Но его коротит от тебя, Роджерс. И я хочу знать, отчего. Думаю, это не та информация, которую следует скрывать. 

\- Баки моя пара, - после короткой паузы произнес Стив, сдвигая рукав кожаной куртки и показывая метку. – Он мой, и я хочу, чтобы вы все, - он обвел присутствующих тяжелым взглядом, - все до единого поняли, что я не позволю причинить ему вред. Никому. Я готов воспользоваться законами, написанными для истинных пар. Всеми. 

Фьюри наградил его не менее тяжелым взглядом и уточнил:

\- И тем, что предполагает совместное как помилование, так и тюремное заключение? 

\- Да. Но хочу заметить, что садиться в тюрьму не намерен. И с Баки этого не допущу. 

\- Он Зимний Солдат, - тихо сказала Наташа. – Призрак. Я рассказывала тебе о нем.

\- Тогда ты должна понимать, что он такой же, как я. Мы равны. Сомневаешься во мне? 

\- В тебе – нет.

\- Вопрос с доверием закрыт, - подытожил Фьюри, все еще тяжело глядя на Стива. – Ты теперь командир, - добавил он. – Вернемся к деталям. 

Стив молча протянул руку ладонью вверх, глядя на Рамлоу. Тот, вздохнув, вытащил из одного из карманов разгрузки коммуникатор и протянул его Стиву.

\- Код сто два. Последний позывной Отморозок. 

\- Мы обсудим это, когда я выясню, где Баки и что он задумал, - пообещал Стив, надевая гарнитуру. – Шутники нашлись. 

Рамлоу лишь оскалился в ответ, видимо, не считая нужным что-то объяснять. 

Стив еще раз обвел взглядом присутствующих и вышел. Ему страстно хотелось услышать Баки, убедиться, что ему не примерещилось в предсмертном бреду, что он не очнется еще через сто лет все с тем же чувством невосполнимой утраты. 

\- Код сто два, - произнес он, надеясь, что его голос звучит спокойно и твердо. – Отморозок, доложите. 

\- Вижу цель, - раздался хриплый голос. – Движется на северо-восток от Манхэттен бридж. Преследую. Скрытно. 

\- Отставить, - тут же приказал Стив, надеясь, что имеет для этого достаточно полномочий в сложной иерархии мира, в котором жил Баки. – Необходимо раскрытие планов цели для СМИ. Индивидуальная миссия недопустима. Ждите указаний. Как поняли? 

Несколько долгих секунд в наушнике раздавалось лишь шипение, а потом Баки все-таки откликнулся: 

\- Вас понял. Продолжаю наблюдение. Жду указаний.

Стив выдохнул с облегчением. Он почти не надеялся, что Баки подчинится, он вообще понятия не имел, как подступиться и чего ждать от человека, которого когда-то знал, как себя. Любил глубже и крепче, чем думал даже в самые страстные и спокойные их моменты. Баки был для него всем. Теперь, обретя его снова он понял, насколько выцветшим был мир вокруг до того момента, когда его безжалостно вздернули и, оттолкнув за спину, как какого-то гражданского, закрыли собой, заявив безо всяких объяснений: «Он мой». 

Стив его. Откуда бы, казалось, Баки знать об этом? Ведь связь не чувствуется ни на каком «магическом» уровне. Это просто усиленная во много крат любовь к одному-единственному человеку. Она состоит из памяти о множестве бессонных ночей, проведенных друг с другом, из сотни мелких черт, содержащихся в памяти, из мелких детских секретов и вполне взрослых государственных тайн, разделенных на двоих. Из снов друг о друге. И для Стива – из семидесяти лет ледяного безмолвия и пустоты. 

Все это – память. Память, которой у Баки нет. Иначе он вспомнил бы Стива. Так из чего же в нем проросла та решимость, то знание, с которым Баки закрыл его собой? Ведь он не колебался ни мгновения, будто знал. А, может, так и было?

Оборвав поток хаотично кружащих в голове мыслей, Стив вернулся в помещение, в котором было собрано их импровизированное совещание. Он обо всем подумает позже. Если, нет, никаких «если», когда они остановят «Озарение», он закроется с Баки на целую неделю. Один на один. И все выяснит. Всеми возможными и невозможными способами. 

Когда он вошел, Наташа подняла взгляд с планшета и сообщила: 

\- Совет Безопасности соберется завтра в полном составе. Лучшего случая дискредитировать Пирса может не появиться. 

Стив кивнул ей и перевел взгляд на Рамлоу. 

\- Какие у вас были планы, до того…

\- До того, как все пошло по пизде? – оскалился тот. – Дай-ка подумать. Мы должны были пристрелить тебя и твоих друзей и уйти на конспиративную квартиру. Пирс не хотел рисковать и светить свою связь с Агентом, который и так засветился. Потом мы бы перевезли его на базу и сдали на хранение. Отчет Пирсу, если бы все пошло как надо, я бы составил к вечеру завтрашнего дня. С учетом Совета, Пирсу сейчас сильно не до меня. 

\- А если бы что-то пошло не так?

\- Если, - ехидно повторил за Стивом Рамлоу. – Если бы что-то пошло не так, я бы связался с секретарем Пирса немедленно. 

\- Значит, Пирс пока не в курсе, что кое-что пошло… не по плану. Это если допустить, что ты, Рамлоу, окончательно определился со стороной в этом конфликте. 

\- Сторона, Кэп, у меня всегда одна – моя собственная. Я наемник. Предыдущий наниматель заигрался в Бога, а это непременно приведет его туда, где ни я, ни мои ребята не горим желанием оказаться – в жопу. Потому, дело, конечно, твое, можешь закрыть нас где-то, надеясь, что мы не выберемся, либо воспользоваться нашими услугами в обмен на небольшой провал в памяти. Ты забудешь, что мы были в ГИДРе, а мы послужим той самой метлой, о которой так любил говорить Пирс. 

\- Мне нужна будет вся информация о Баки, - после недолгого молчания предупредил Стив. 

\- Сделаем, - усмехнулся Рамлоу. – Я так понимаю, битва добра со злом состоится завтра?

Стив мельком глянул на Наташу и та, нахмурившись, кивнула. 

\- Да. Думаю, нам нужно обсудить детали. 

\- Отзови Агента, Кэп. Он парень горячий. Если Пирс в пределах его слышимости что-то скажет об устранении Капитана Америка, твой план тоже пойдет по пизде. Оставь Таузига и Джонса с Клаусом в наружке, а Агент пусть валит… - он покопался в телефоне и у Стива пикнул мобильный, - по этим координатам. – Что? – невинно поднял брови он в ответ на подозрительный взгляд Стива. – Ты собираешься ночевать на этой дамбе? 

\- Я не собираюсь слишком сильно доверяться тебе, Рамлоу. 

\- Ах да, - растянул губы в фальшивой улыбке тот, - предавший один раз предаст дважды. Кончай херней маяться. 

Тут у Рамлоу в руках зазвонил телефон. 

\- Блядь, - с чувством произнес тот и поднял палец вверх, требуя тишины. Все как по команде уставились на него, даже Фьюри, до этого делавший вид, что дремлет. 

\- Слушаю, мистер Пирс, - спокойно выговорил Рамлоу, приняв звонок. – Все по плану. Цель устранена. Агент движется в сторону убежища. Да, завтра к вечеру отвезем его на базу. Нет, никаких проблем. Никак нет. Слушаюсь. 

Отключившись, он тяжело уставился на Стива.

\- Я требую повышения зарплаты, - только и сказал он. 

Наташа в своем углу почти весело фыркнула, и Стив почувствовал, как сковавшее его напряжение медленно отпускает. 

\- Вопрос не ко мне, но я буду ходатайствовать, Рамлоу. Когда все закончится. 

Тот, хмыкнув, спрятал телефон и отошел в угол, приготовившись запомнить детали самоубийственного плана. 

***

«Убежищем» оказался довольно старый дом, больше похожий одновременно на крепость и на бункер. Внутри он был вполне жилым, а снаружи так плотно утыкан камерами, что Стиву и Сэму, которые решились принять предложение Рамлоу, пришлось натянуть шлемы, чтобы раньше времени не раскрыть, что планы СТРАЙКа поменялись. 

\- Кэп на второй этаж, ты со мной, - распорядился Рамлоу, указав на Сэма. – Кухонная повинность касается всех, кроме Кэпа с Агентом. Думаю, им какое-то время будет не до жрачки, - он похабно ухмыльнулся и пошел по длинному темному холлу, постукивая о бедро шокером, больше походившим на дубинку. Бойцы скидывали экипировку прямо у входа, тихо переговариваясь и кидая на Стива с Сэмом насмешливые взгляды. Всех их Стив знал по совместным миссиям – так называемый костяк его личной группы огневой поддержки. Личной группы, полностью принадлежавшей ГИДРе. Если разобраться, то все, что он так или иначе считал своим, принадлежало ей. 

Хлопнув Сэма по плечу и отказавшись от предложения пойти на поиски Баки вместе, Стив поднялся на второй этаж. 

Возле одной из дверей, ведущих в спальни, стояла пара тяжелых грязных ботинок. Стив усмехнулся и толкнул эту дверь. Кое-что не менялось: Баки терпеть не мог грязную обувь и никогда не заходил в жилое помещение, не разувшись. Даже когда полы в их бруклинской квартирке были ледяными, он всегда снимал башмаки в прихожей. 

В душевой был слышен шум льющейся воды, и Стив пошел туда, осторожно открыл дверь и прислонился плечом к косяку. 

Баки умывался, склонившись над раковиной. Темные длинные волосы влажными прядями липли к плечу, и ладони, живой, той, которую Стив мог видеть со своей диспозиции. Баки точно заметил его, потому что, не глядя, протянул руку, и Стив вложил в нее полотенце. 

Баки промокнул лицо и волосы, вытер руки, так, будто одна из них не была высокотехнологичным имплантом, и уставился на Стива, почти не мигая. Стив скользил взглядом по его сильно раздавшимся плечам, по литым мышцам широкой груди, тут и там прочерченным шрамами, по идеальному прессу. Он не видел и не хотел видеть изменений, он хотел разглядеть что-то глубже, подо всей этой шелухой модифицированного тела, вбитых намертво рефлексов и чужой, причиняющей боль отстраненности, с которой Баки смотрел на него. 

Это был Баки. Несмотря ни на что и вопреки всему на свете, это был он.

Стив не успел решить, что скажет, у него просто не осталось времени для мучительной неловкости, которую он непременно ощутил бы, попытавшись завести разговор о погоде, о роли личности в истории или на любую другую тему, не состоящую всего из трех слов, которых для них двоих всегда было достаточно. 

Баки решил все за него: вжал в стену между стенным шкафом и дверью, почти до боли обхватил ягодицы и замер, шумно втянув носом воздух, как зверь. Стив обнял его в ответ, уткнувшись лицом в изгиб шеи, жадно прильнул губами к бьющемуся пульсу. Глаза жгло. Впервые за много лет он готов был разрыдаться от счастья и облегчения, от какой-то дикой смеси нежности, возбуждения и любви, буквально вскрывавшей его грудную клетку. Он пытался издать хоть какой-то членораздельный звук, что-то сказать, но не выходило. Из горла вырывалось лишь хриплое дыхание, а когда Баки потерся о него, тяжело дыша, у Стива и вовсе сорвало пружину где-то внутри. Ту, что сжималась с каждым прожитым без Баки днем. Она давила на сердце, как осиновый кол, как бетонная плита, и вдруг исчезла. 

Он мял Баки ладонями, не в силах хоть как-то систематизировать свои действия, задуматься о том, что собирается делать. Баки поступал не лучше: ощупывал Стива, каждый дюйм его кожи, жадно вдыхая его запах, как животное в гоне, вжимался бедрами так, что на стене, у которой они стояли, начала трескаться плитка.

У Стива перехватило горло, он не мог выдавить из себя ни звука. От кошмарного, душного возбуждения было почти больно, одежда мешала, Баки совершенно не рассчитывал силу, но это было именно тем, в чем он сейчас так отчаянно нуждался. Они оба. 

Под лопатками крошилась плитка. Её осколки впивались в кожу сотнями острых граней, но это отчего-то не доставляло никаких неудобств. И не отрезвляло. Совсем. Хотелось большего. 

Баки, похоже, не понимал, что с ними происходит. Он не пытался ни поцеловать Стива, ни раздеть. Он вообще почти ничего не делал, только вжимался в него всем телом и дышал: учащенно, тяжело, все резче подавая бедрами. А потом, крупно содрогнувшись, прикусил плечо Стива. Без единого звука. 

Стиву было жарко и тесно в одежде, от осознания того, что Баки только что кончил как подросток, просто прикоснувшись к нему, даже не зная, кто они друг другу, видя – в его мире – второй раз в жизни, возбуждение стало просто невыносимым. Он молча переложил живую ладонь Баки себе на член и просто исчез. 

Немудреное удовольствие было ослепительным. Как вспышка, как самый первый неловкий секс, потому что – с ним.

\- Мой, - хрипло произнес Баки, даже не пытаясь сменить дислокацию, только вернул руку Стиву на задницу.

\- Да, - согласился с ним Стив. - А ты - мой.

\- А я – Пирса, но это ненадолго, - спокойно поправил его Баки и чуть отстранился, разглядывая. – Что ты такое?

\- Хороший вопрос, - Стив поморщился, свел лопатки, чтобы убедиться, что из них не торчат осколки плитки. – И, главное, - своевременный.

Баки снова прижался к нему, шумно выдыхая в шею, и Стив с давно позабытым веселым удивлением понял, что снова возбуждается. Он провел по спине Баки ладонью, отогнал мысль о количестве шрамов, которые успел ощутить на горячей, гладкой коже, и вдруг понял: Баки не осознает, чего хочет от него. Похоже, кроме чувства странного собственничества и темного инстинкта, требовавшего тесного контакта со «своим», он не осознавал вообще ничего. 

Стив не хотел сейчас думать о том, что нужно было сделать с Баки, чтобы тот забыл не только Стива, но и что такое плотское влечение, желание само по себе. Чтобы ненасытный, опытный любовник, которым Стив знал его, превратился в раздираемое непонятными инстинктами существо. 

Будто подтверждая его мысли, Баки по-звериному лизнул его шею – длинно, мокро. И от этого простого действия Стива продрало возбуждением от затылка до копчика. 

\- К черту, - произнес он за мгновение до того, как решил, что теперь его очередь целовать Баки первым. Направлять его. Помочь ему вспомнить, о том, как хорошо им вдвоем. Объяснить вот так – без слов – как дать выход возбуждению, кипящему в крови. 

Когда Стив коснулся губ Баки своими, тот замер, прикрыв глаза. Настороженно, будто пытаясь решить для себя какую-то непростую дилемму. А потом вдруг ответил: жадно, голодно, моментально принимая правила игры и перехватывая инициативу. Он задрал на Стиве футболку и с силой провел ладонями по спине, будто проверяя на прочность. Стив застонал. В прошлом Баки никогда не был таким агрессивным. Сначала жалел слабого здоровьем любовника, а потом будто терялся перед вымахавшим выше него Капитаном. 

Этому Баки было плевать на его авторитет. Он не помнил о мнимо слабом здоровье и привычке быть терпеливым и сдержанным. Его вел голый инстинкт: взять, сделать своим, пометить. Если понадобится, драться за свое в кровь, идти до конца. 

Футболка с треском разорвалась и упала на пол грязной тряпкой. Они оба были далеки от эталона чистоты – чего грешить против истины? А потому Стив огромным усилием воли высвободился и, пока Баки не успел агрессивно отреагировать на его откровенно дезертирский поступок, избавился от кроссовок, беспощадно наступив им на задники, расстегнул джинсы и опустился на колени. 

Баки напрягся всем телом, настороженно смотрел, как Стив аккуратно расстегивал на нем штаны, тянул их вниз по гладкому кевлару нижнего слоя тактического костюма, попутно отстегнув набедренные ножны для полдюжины ножей. Как, глядя в глаза, тянул за язычок длинной молнии, освобождая его полностью, как гладил бледную кожу его бедер и ягодиц. 

Когда он коснулся члена, Баки ухватился металлической рукой за край раковины, и та сыпала и сыпала мелкой керамической крошкой, пока Стив медленно ласкал его ладонью по всей длине, а Баки, зажмурившись, коротко выдыхал сквозь зубы в такт этим движениям.

Освободив его таким образом от не слишком чистой одежды, Стив отрегулировал воду в душе, стянул с себя джинсы вместе с бельем и толкнул Баки под горячие струи. Тот, сердито фыркнув, тут же прижал его к холодной стене, притерся бедрами и впился в губы. 

Стив потерялся в этих движениях, в нерасчетливо сильном хвате пальцев, оставлявших синяки, в какой-то первобытной грубой чувственности происходящего. В голове образовался наполненный ярким светом вакуум, который пульсировал в такт вышибающим остатки разумности движениям. 

Когда Баки, зарычав, запрокинул голову, будто подставляя горло, Стив не удержался. Темный след от поцелуя принес странное, темное удовлетворение, и, обхватив оба члена, он оставил еще один – рядом.

Баки вдруг затих, напрягся весь, как туго натянутая струна, и заскулил тихо-тихо на одной жалобной ноте. Будто мог быть наказан за слишком громкий стон или лишнее движение. Стив сцеловывал этот нетипичный для всегда шумного Баки звук с его крепко сжатых губ, клянясь самому себе, что сделает все, чтобы снова услышать громкие хриплые стоны над ухом, переходящие в стыдный, горячий шепот, от которого у него внутри все переворачивалось. 

\- Мелкий, - едва слышно выдохнул Баки, и Стива накрыло с такой силой, что он еле удержался на ногах. 

Отдышавшись, он обнаружил, что прижат к скользкой холодной стене, а Баки гладит его бедро – почти нежно, осторожно обводя кончиками пальцев уже пожелтевшие синяки. 

\- Ты модификант? – хрипло спросил он, когда Стив сделал слабую попытку освободиться, чтобы, наконец, нормально вымыться. 

Стив нашел новую мочалку, распаковал и вылил на нее полбутылки того, что определил как гель для душа. 

\- Да, - коротко ответил он и принялся намыливать Баки. – Сыворотка суперсолдата. 

Баки ответил странным взглядом, а потом отобрал мочалку и принялся драить его, рискуя содрать кожу вместе с остатками грязи. 

\- Полегче, - попросил Стив, - я живой вообще-то. 

Баки в ответ промолчал, но усилие, все же, отрегулировал. 

\- У тебя есть позывной? – спросил вдруг он. 

\- Есть. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты называл меня Капитаном. Особенно в постели. У меня… скажи, ты действительно ничего не помнишь? Ну, о нас?

Баки задумался на какое-то мгновение, показавшееся Стиву вечностью, а потом, нахмурившись, мотнул головой. 

\- Нет. Мне не положено. Как мне к тебе обращаться? 

Стив с болью в сердце вспомнил, какие удивительные по своему смущающему идиотизму прозвища иногда давал ему Баки в постели, и ответил: - Стив. Меня зовут Стив. А тебя – Баки.

\- Зови как хочешь, - равнодушно согласился тот, бросая мочалку под ноги и направляя на Стива струю воды из душа. – Мне все равно.


	4. Забота

Оказавшись в комнате, Стив вытерся и снова взглянул на Баки, который, казалось, просто физически не мог находиться от него дальше, чем в двух шагах. Баки смотрел на него: неотрывно, жадно, и молчал. 

Обернув бедра полотенцем, Стив уселся на кровать и похлопал рядом с собой. 

\- Бак, - начал он, - ты понимаешь, что происходит? Знаешь, кто мы друг другу? 

Баки подошел вплотную, но не устроился рядом, а присел у ног Стива на корточки, как был – голый – и посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

\- Ты принадлежишь мне – это все, что я знаю. Каждый, кто попробует тебя отнять – умрет. Каждый, кто причинит тебе боль – умрет. Каждый, кому решишь причинить боль ты, – будет мучиться так долго, как ты захочешь. 

Стив прикрыл глаза, пытаясь унять сердцебиение. Это было самым странным признанием, которое Баки когда-либо озвучивал. И, пожалуй, самым честным. Он почувствовал, как колена коснулась теплая ладонь, скользнула выше по бедру, под полотенцем, и замерла. Баки по-прежнему смотрел снизу вверх, отчаянно и упрямо, будто был готов к отказу, к тому, что ему придется отстаивать свое право касаться Стива. Выгрызать зубами, видимо, как все, что когда-либо ему доставалось. 

\- Я твой, - вслух признал очевидное Стив. – Так было всегда. 

\- Всегда, - повторил за ним Баки, находя ладонью член. 

\- Да. Ты просто забыл об этом. Я… я надеюсь, ты вспомнишь. 

Как Баки оказался сверху, Стив не понял: тот двигался как-то запредельно быстро. Вот он почти расслабленно сидел у его ног – мгновение – и он нависает сверху, вжимает в скрипучую постель всем своим немаленьким весом. 

\- Ты знаешь, чего хочешь? – спросил Стив ему в губы. – Помнишь, что делать? 

\- То же, что и пять минут назад? – хрипло спросил Баки, легко касаясь губами его скулы. 

\- Есть и другие варианты, - тихо ответил Стив. – Я… могу показать. Обещаю, не сделаю ничего, что тебе не понравится. 

Баки приподнялся на руках, несколько секунд изучал его лицо и в конце концов кивнул, будто соглашаясь на опасный эксперимент. Стив провел ладонью по его лицу, волосам, стараясь не делать резких движений и не отводить взгляд. 

\- Я очень тебя люблю, Бак. Мы пара и это, вроде как, должно быть само собой разумеющимся, но ты не помнишь об этом сейчас. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты знал: я никому не позволю причинить тебе вред. 

\- Мне сложно причинить вред, - Баки склонил голову к плечу, будто обдумывая что-то, и продолжил: - Я знал тебя, - это не было вопросом, но Стив все равно кивнул, продолжая перебирать волосы Баки. - Я очень не хочу делать тебе больно, - продолжил вдруг он, остановив взгляд на уже едва заметном отпечатке своих зубов на плече. – Останови меня, если… когда я сделаю тебе больно. 

\- Я прочный, - усмехнулся Стив. 

\- Твоя модификация позволяет не чувствовать боль?

\- Нет, но регенерация ускоренная. 

Баки хмыкнул, принимая информацию к сведению, и, повторив «Останови меня, если что», будто переключился в другой режим. Стив задохнулся, когда его грубо дернули вверх, заставив проехаться спиной по покрывалу, содрали с бедер полотенце и вжали в постель. Баки было много. Он был везде. Горячий, тяжелый, болезненно, до какого-то немыслимого предела возбужденный. 

\- Хочу тебя сожрать, - прохрипел он Стиву на ухо, - у меня внутри горит все, как в ебанном аду. Как под напряжением. Ты знаешь, что такое быть под напряжением, Капитан Стив? 

\- Просто Стив, - с трудом выговорил тот, - и нет, не приходилось. 

\- Мир – белый от боли. И весь ты – желание, чтобы эта боль исчезла. То, что я чувствую сейчас – будто наоборот. Навыворот. Понимаешь? 

\- Да, - выдохнул Стив, сжимая коленями его бока. – Понимаю. И знаю, что поможет. 

Он вывернулся из-под Баки, потянул к себе сброшенную у кровати куртку и, порывшись в кармане, вытащил небольшую плоскую аптечку.

\- Нет времени искать что-то более подходящее, да и во время войны у нас не было и того, - он показал Баки крошечный тюбик с заживляющей мазью. – Ляг на спину. Я… остановлюсь, если тебе будет дискомфортно. 

\- Боль? 

\- Нет, - усмехнулся Стив, - надеюсь, наоборот. 

Баки лег, вытянув руки по швам, и настороженно наблюдал за тем, как Стив выдавил половину тюбика себе на ладонь и погладил его бедро, а потом обхватил член другой рукой и с усилием провел по всей длине. Баки прикрыл глаза, сжав челюсти так, что, казалось, выкрошатся зубы. 

\- Т-ш-ш, не напрягайся. Не бойся меня, - Баки распахнул глаза и взглянул на него – Стив мог поклясться – с насмешливым удивлением. 

\- Бояться? Я? 

\- Лежи. И… вольно, Бак. Не нужно вытягиваться в струнку и пытаться быть как можно тише. Я очень надеюсь, тебе это все равно не удастся. Я постараюсь. 

Склонившись, Стив вобрал в рот его член, разом, весь. Они и раньше проделывали такие штуки друг с другом, Баки часто забавлялся тем, что выдумывал процессу всякие дурацкие названия. Типа «глотание бейсбольных бит» или «змея ныряет в холодную воду». Стив не понимал, откуда тот берет такие ассоциации, но все равно было смешно. 

Теперь Баки едва слышно стонал, ухватившись за изголовье кровати, а его бедра дрожали от напряжения, будто он держал себя в узде, и это стоило ему огромных усилий. Стив сжал член Баки у основания, еще несколько раз прошелся по нему губами и языком, а потом щедро нанес на него мазь, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно. Но даже если нет, он не собирался ждать ни единой лишней минуты. 

\- Смотри на меня, - прошептал Стив, устраиваясь сверху, - смотри, Бак.

Наблюдателем тот пробыл недолго. Стоило Стиву принять его до конца, как Баки, выгнулся дугой, почти сбросив Стива с себя, а потом, умоляя взглядом, заранее будто прося прощения, впился пальцами ему в бедра и яростно подался навстречу. 

Это был самый безумный, яростный и в то же время – потрясающий секс в жизни Стива. Сколько он потом ни пытался, но так и не смог вспомнить чего-то хоть отдаленно похожего. Видимо, потому что этому Баки никто не объяснил «правила» и «технику безопасности», принятые у обычных людей. Но они оба не были обычными, и в лишних границах не нуждались. 

Баки врывался в него яростно, крепко удерживая за бедра, вбивался так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. И Стив позволял ему, не пытаясь обуздать. Он лишь уперся ладонями в широкую грудь Баки и чуть прогнулся в пояснице, обеспечив и себе законную долю удовольствия. 

Когда Баки одним ловким движением подмял его под себя, Стив на какие-то доли мгновения просто выпал из реальности. Под веками вспыхнули багровые круги, когда Баки, запрокинув голову, застонал: жалобно, будто не понимая, что с ним происходит. Стива выгнуло, он обхватил талию Баки ногами и вжался в него, надеясь, что не нанесет непоправимого вреда, ничего ему не сломает. 

Это было безумием. Жестким, страстным, первобытным безумием дорвавшихся друг до друга существ. Стив, кажется, кричал в голос, когда Баки кончил глубоко внутри, тяжело, долго вздрагивая и до крови прикусив плечо, чтобы не издать ни звука. И когда сорвался вслед, как в пропасть, в бушующий ад, за ним – за Баки. 

Ему было хорошо. Стив растер след от укуса и повернулся к Баки. Тот лежал на спине и тяжело дышал, упершись в потолок невидящим взглядом. 

\- Ты как? – хрипло спросил Стив. 

Баки перевел взгляд на него, осмотрел наливающийся чернотой след от укуса и хрипло произнес: 

\- Лучше, чем ты. Блядство, - он очертил кончиками пальцев синяк у него на бедре. – Отморозок.

\- Не говори ерунды, - Стив дернул его на себя и улыбнулся. – Мне сто лет не было так хорошо.

Баки некоторое время изучал его лицо, будто хотел понять, правду тот говорит или нет, а потом, вздохнув, зажмурился. 

\- Черт. Я не…

Стив, рассмеявшись по-настоящему впервые за несколько лет, ответил, ощущая, как снова твердеет член Баки:

\- Мы можем повторить. Если хочешь. Столько раз, сколько сможем. 

Баки точно хотел. Очень.

***

С трудом разлепив веки, Стив огляделся. За зарешеченным окном давным-давно висела полная луна, кокетливо просвечивая сквозь тонкую занавеску, тяжелая рука Баки собственнически лежала поперек живота, а сам Баки едва слышно выдыхал ему в шею. Спал. 

Тело приятно ломило, как после усиленной силовой тренировки, и Стив улыбнулся, подумав, что совершенно не прочь начинать каждое утро не с пробежки, а вот с таких приятных упражнений на выносливость. Баки выпил, высушил его до дна, оставил без сил, хотя Стив наивно считал, что это в принципе невозможно. Но не зря на его запястье красовались налившиеся красным две параллельные полосы: равны во всем. И по силам, и в страстном желании принадлежать, пусть Баки и не осознавал его, этого желания, повинуясь странному инстинкту, сбившему, похоже, многолетние настройки жесткого НЛП. 

Вздохнув, он решил оставить все тяжелые мысли на потом, хоть это было и не в его характере. Все проблемы, даже трудные и на первый взгляд неразрешимые, казались мелочью, пустяком по сравнению со случившимся с ним чудом: от дыхания Баки шее было жарко и чуть щекотно, нагретый металл его руки наверняка оставит на животе живописный рисунок-отпечаток бронепластин, и на душе у Стива, несмотря на всю неопределенность, так спокойно и хорошо, как не было уже очень давно. 

А еще очень хотелось есть, пить, в душ и не обязательно в таком порядке. Но Баки держал крепко, и меньше всего Стив хотел тревожить его сон. Но есть, с другой стороны, хотелось просто зверски: усиленный метаболизм после таких энергетических затрат был просто неумолим. 

Осторожно выбравшись из-под смертоносной руки и стараясь не думать о том, как ловко Баки делает ей и все остальное, не относящееся к проламыванию стен и метанию ножей, Стив кое-как натянул джинсы, поднял с пола остатки футболки, но тут же отбросил мысль натянуть их на себя, обулся и бесшумно выскользнул из комнаты, надеясь, что на кухне хоть что-то осталось от ужина. Надежды на это было мало: в СТРАЙКе насчитывалось семь здоровенных мужиков, не считая Сэма и Рамлоу. Страшно подумать, сколько еды им нужно, чтобы наесться. Едва ли в два раза больше, чем одному Стиву. 

На кухне было темно, но он решил не включать свет – мало ли, насколько хорошо защищено это место. Занавески на забранном решеткой окне не было, и Стив знал, что ничто так не упрощает работу снайпера, как беспечно выставленный на всеобщее обозрение темный силуэт на фоне хорошо освещенного окна. 

На столе обнаружилось огромное блюдо, накрытое сверху крышкой. Подсветив себе телефоном, Стив под крышкой обнаружил гору стейков и соленого картофеля. 

\- Агенту такое нельзя, Кэп, - неожиданно раздалось из самого темного угла между стеной и холодильником. – Только специальный протеиновый коктейль, вода и овсянка. В крайнем случае – второй бульон. Куриный.

Стиву удалось не вздрогнуть от неожиданности, потому что узнал голос Рамлоу с первого слова. 

\- Второй? – с усмешкой переспросил он, отрезая хлеб и укладывая на него сразу два куска мяса.

\- Второй, - насмешливо отозвался его едва различимый собеседник. – Покупаешь куриные бедрышки, сдираешь с них кожу и жир, заливаешь холодной водой, даешь закипеть. Воду сливаешь. Заливаешь заново. Варишь до готовности. Никаких специй, кроме соли. 

\- Откуда ты…

В ответ Рамлоу хмыкнул, дернул за какой-то рычаг, и на окно опустилась металлическая заслонка. Судя по всему, бронированная. 

\- Выключатель у двери. 

Стив послушно включил неяркий свет и принялся жевать, пристально разглядывая того, кому привык доверять спину. Как оказалось, зря. Рамлоу сидел, вытянув ноги на соседний стул и удобно устроив на них винтовку. Несколько ножей и глок лежали так, чтобы до них можно было легко дотянуться. 

\- Оттуда, - ответил он на так и не заданный вопрос, - что между хранениями я Агенту и мама, и папа, и повар, и командир, - потом, прищурившись, окинул Стива взглядом с головы до ног и присвистнул. – Не знал, что тебя можно так отделать в мирной жизни, Кэп. Выглядишь, как жертва группового изнасилования. 

Стив покосился на черный синяк, расплывшийся по левому плечу в том месте, где Баки держал его, яростно вбиваясь сзади, потер саднящий след от зубов на шее и счел нужным предупредить:

\- Это все не твое дело. 

\- Да мне вообще насрать, хоть выебите друг друга дулом М82, - он лениво спустил ноги на пол и поднялся, пряча за вальяжностью и грубостью усталость и нервное напряжение, - но если завтра вдруг окажется, что вы оба, засунув головы в жопу, позабыли их оттуда достать…

Стив всегда хорошо чувствовал тех, с кем постоянно работал, и Рамлоу – не исключение. Сейчас от командира СТРАЙКа расходились отчетливые волны раздражения чужой беспечностью и… беспокойства. 

\- Кэп, - Рамлоу подошел почти вплотную, предусмотрительно направив дуло винтовки в пол, - ты понимаешь, чем мы все рискуем? Чем твой «Баки» рискует? Я к его выебонам притерпелся: трупы прячу почти профессионально. Но у Пирса нет моей снисходительности. Ни к кому. 

Стив собирался уже ответить, но тут между ними ввинтился сам Баки и исподлобья взглянул на Рамлоу. Тот понятливо сделал шаг назад, демонстрируя пустые ладони. Стив мог поклясться, что не слышал, как Баки вошел. А еще у него возникло совершенно идиотское дежавю: им по семнадцать, миссис Барнс так до конца и не смирилась с выпавшей на долю ее сына болезненной мелочью вместо пары, и, увидев утром на шее Стива едва заметный след от поцелуя, недовольно поджала губы. Баки тогда точно так же закрыл его, спрятал от недовольного родительского взгляда. Глупо, конечно. 

\- Остынь, Агент, я и в мыслях не имел трогать твоего… - тем временем насмешливо, но убедительно отреагировал Рамлоу, но не договорил, видимо, не определившись с теперешним статусом Стива. 

Баки молчал, продолжая давить взглядом, и Стив осторожно скользнул ладонью по его животу, пытаясь успокоить. 

\- Ты голоден? Я сварю тебе овсянку.

Баки тряхнул головой, будто получил противоречивый приказ, и теперь пытался решить, что ему делать: повернуться к Стиву или продолжить закрывать его от недовольства командира. Будто это не Стив обычно руководит СТРАЙКом. 

\- Баки? – позвал Стив. – Мне никто не собирался вредить. 

\- Он мой, - хрипло напомнил Баки Рамлоу, не двигаясь с места. 

\- Я понял, не дурак, - хмыкнул Рамлоу, ничуть, похоже, не впечатленный. – То-то ты его так изукрасил, чтобы даже те, кто совсем не в курсе, сразу догадались. 

Баки чуть сдвинулся, окинул Стива беглым взглядом через плечо и отрубил:

\- Жизни и функциональности угрозы нет. 

\- А остальное не твое дело, Рамлоу, - поддержал его Стив, продолжая успокоительно поглаживать по животу. – Лучше покажи, где овсянка и протеины. Баки, садись.

Вместо того чтобы выполнить просьбу, Баки вдруг подался к Стиву, сокращая и так не слишком большое расстояние до минимума, прижался спиной к его груди и, чуть повернув голову, сообщил:

\- Я видел тебя, пока спал. 

Стив скользнул взглядом по лицу Рамлоу и подумал вдруг, что тот вот-вот закатит глаза, подметил тщательно скрываемое им удивление скорее тоном Баки, чем смыслом его слов, и тут же о нем забыл. 

\- И я видел тебя, - ответил он. - Так было раньше, и теперь, когда мы оба не заморожены…

Стив не успел понять, что произошло, потому что в следующее мгновение оказался прижат спиной к стене, и Баки, прорычав: «Кто?!», сжал металлическими пальцами его запястье, не сильно, но чувствительно, а потом тише, почти ласково попросил:

\- Скажи мне. Пирс? 

\- Нет, Баки, я… 

\- Твои? Их имена и номера страховок. 

\- Баки. 

\- Ты мой! Никто не смеет… - губы у него будто выцвели, а в глазах стоял такой ужас, что у Стива болезненно сжалось сердце. 

Он обхватил его свободной рукой и принялся поглаживать по спине. Рамлоу, почти бесшумно хмыкнув, направился к двери и плотно закрыл ее с обратной стороны. Никто не обратил на него внимания. 

\- Давай я приготовлю тебе поесть и мы, наконец, поговорим. Мне о многом нужно рассказать тебе… учитывая все обстоятельства. 

Баки аккуратно разжал пальцы на его запястье, будто это простое действие отнимало уйму сил, а потом боднул Стива головой в плечо, потерся щетиной о чувствительную кожу, зализал чуть посветлевший след от зубов на его шее. Стив почувствовал, как воздух медленно но верно накаляется и вот-вот все снова выйдет из-под контроля. 

\- Тут наверняка камеры, - выдохнул он, подставляя шею, - Бак. 

\- Никто, кроме Рамлоу, ничего не увидит, - хрипло прошептал тот, будто командир был не в счет. 

\- Я не хочу… выставлять личное на всеобщее обозрение.

\- У солдат нет личного, - заученно произнес Баки. 

\- У всех людей оно есть. 

\- Мы не люди. 

Стив огромным усилием воли отстранил его и взглянул в глаза.

\- Ты правда так думаешь?

Он искал, но в глазах Баки не было ничего, кроме полнейшей уверенности в том, что сказанное – правда. Стиву захотелось найти тех, кто когда-то внушил ему эту ложную установку, и задушить. Медленно, глядя в глаза. И в тот момент – да, он бы не считал этих тварей людьми. 

\- Нужно поесть, - с трудом проглотив с десяток непечатных слов, выговорил Стив. – Рамлоу говорил – овсянка. 

Баки, что-то, видимо, для себя решив, кивнул и отошел на шаг, отпуская. 

На столе стояла большая пачка детской каши «овсяной молочной, с пробиотиками и витаминами, детям с 6-и месяцев». Ярко-голубой мишка с огромной ложкой весело улыбался с упаковки, а Стив, читая способ приготовления «вкусного первого прикорма для вашего малыша», никак не мог перестать улыбаться, несмотря на то, что ситуация складывалась совсем не весело.


	5. "Озарение"

Они проговорили до утра. Ну, говорил-то, в основном, Стив, а Баки слушал, глядя с нечитаемым выражением лица куда-то чуть выше его левого плеча. Будто не верил ни единому слову. И будто хотел поверить каждому. 

\- И я не удержал тебя, Бак, - Стив, до этого нервно расхаживавший по кухне, вдруг остановился рядом и положил руку Баки на затылок. – Я никогда не прощу себе этого. Никогда. 

\- Глупо, - впервые за последние минут сорок открыл рот Баки. – Твой Баки сам дурак. Не стоит хватать чужое оружие, если не уверен, что сможешь им воспользоваться. 

\- Мой Баки? – горько переспросил Стив и присел на корточки у его стула. – Ты не понял, да? 

\- Мои мозговые процессы в норме, - заметил Баки. – Но…

\- Я не лгу. Не тебе. Никогда. 

\- Не лжешь, - легко согласился с ним Баки. – Меня учили распознавать ложь. Но это лишь означает, что ты сам веришь в то, о чем говоришь. 

\- Бак…

\- Послушай… Стив, - Баки впервые за весь разговор взглянул прямо на него, а Стив всем телом ощутил, каких усилий ему стоило произнести его имя. – Я не Баки. Не тот Баки, о котором ты рассказал. Я солдат. Оружие. Всегда был им. Я не помню всего того, о чем ты говоришь. Я даже не могу прикинуть на себя шкуру того парня, который был с тобой тогда. Потому что я никогда не оставил бы тебя без присмотра. Не позволил бы, - он сжал кулаки, но заставил себя продолжить: - никому не позволил бы сделать тебя модификантом. Ты говорил, что любил рисовать…

\- Шла война, Бак. 

\- Война идет всегда. Войне всегда нужны солдаты. Но она вполне обошлась бы без тебя. 

\- Я спас Нью-Йорк.

Баки снова взглянул на него исподлобья и коротко оскалился. 

\- Да, - продолжил Стив. – Утопил самолет с управляемыми бомбами. После того, как ты погиб. И пролежал во льду семьдесят лет. Замороженным. 

\- Идиот, - выдохнул Баки, и столешница, в край которой он вцепился, затрещала. – Ты… ты сам? Не Пирс? Не прочие безымянные кураторы? Ты заморозился сам? 

\- Да, - просто ответил Стив.

\- Зачем? Не мог уйти по льду? Выплыть? Ты был ранен?

\- Нет. Я не мог. Не хотел – без тебя. Ничего не имело смысла. 

\- А как же война? – после паузы спросил Баки. – Разве не ради нее ты…

\- Я слишком поздно понял, что без тебя это все не имеет значения. Что я готов потерять все, кроме тебя. К тому же, наши дожали немцев и без меня. 

Баки молчал, опустив голову, а Стив смотрел на него снизу вверх, будто ожидал приговора. 

\- Я не твой идиот-Баки, - наконец, произнес тот. – Ты больше шагу не ступишь без меня. Ты мой, и тебе придется смириться. 

\- Я солдат.

\- Что ж, - Баки взглянул ему прямо в глаза, и от этого взгляда Стива продрало холодом вдоль позвоночника, - теперь нас таких двое. 

Стив хотел бы сказать, что недоволен таким положением дел, что он всегда решал за себя и продолжит, если потребуется, но вдруг в один миг понял: ему это больше не нужно. Пытаться выстоять в одиночку. Быть одному против всего мира, в котором ему все так же не находилось места. Подолгу смотреть в одну точку бесконечными вечерами, зная, что нет вокруг него никого, кто мог бы в полной мере понять, что с ним происходит. 

\- Да. Нас двое, - медленно произнес он. – Снова. 

Баки, чуть подумав, кивнул, не став оспаривать это «снова». 

***

\- Мы идем на войну, - улыбаясь, произнес Стив, - а на войне принято носить форму.

Баки серьезно кивнул, застегивая куртку, а Рамлоу – Стив уверен – готов был вот-вот закатить глаза. Похоже, это превратилось у него в привычку. Жесткий до жестокости командир СТРАЙКа, которого Стив знал по многочисленным совместным операциям, будто повернулся другой стороной. Нельзя было точно сказать, в чем именно это проявлялось, но разница была ощутима. 

\- Глупый риск, - бросил Рамлоу и дернул Баки за плечевые ремни кобуры, проверяя крепления. – Но вы оба упрямы, как ослы. Агент, - он дождался, пока Баки переведет на него взгляд, и продолжил: – Не чудить. В камеры не попадать. Не ликвидировать без крайней необходимости. Там не техники, работающие на нас, а гражданские. Их трупы спрятать будет сложнее, не усугубляй. И не попадайся. Как понял?

Баки, к удивлению Стива, коротко кивнул и неподвижно замер в ожидании приказа выдвигаться. 

\- Роджерс, - командир, похоже, решил переключиться на Стива, нарушая и так весьма условную субординацию. 

\- Рамлоу, позволь заметить…

\- Кэп, ты неплохой мужик, но уж очень идейный, - невежливо перебил его тот. – У Агента нет ни твоей репутации, ни влиятельных друзей. В случае чего…

Стив с удивлением посмотрел на него и вдруг улыбнулся.

\- У него есть я, - ответил он. – Ценю твою заботу. Мы туда и обратно. План прежний. Мария свяжется с нами. 

Рамлоу кивнул, еще раз дернул за «сбрую», которой с ног до головы был опутан Баки, и щелкнул пультом управления, открывая неприметную дверь, ведущую из их крепости в темный переулок. 

***

Сигнализация в музее была пустяковой. Стив мог только слегка ошарашено наблюдать за тем, как ловко Баки вскрывает замки и деактивирует камеры при помощи какого-то вируса, записанного на флешку. Некстати вспомнилась Наташа с ее навыками незаметного проникновения куда угодно, и Стив усмехнулся своим мыслям. 

В зале экспозиции, посвященной Капитану Америке, стояла гулкая тишина. Света было мало, но двум суперсолдатам его было более чем достаточно. Пока Стив раздевал манекен, изображающий его самого, удивляясь тому, что форма, похоже, действительно его, ношеная, а не сшитая позже по эскизам Говарда, Баки подозрительно неподвижно замер у одной из витрин. 

Стив, которого несколько нервировало то, что он практически обворовывал государственный музей, оглянулся, ощутив, как тягостная тишина сдавила виски. 

\- Бак? – тихо позвал он, но тот не шелохнулся. 

Наскоро запихнув форму в рюкзак, Стив подошел вплотную к Баки и дотронулся до его плеча. 

\- Вот он какой. Был, - медленно выговорил Баки, рассматривая свое фото времен второй мировой. – Пропорциональный. 

Видимо, последний эпитет был аналогом слова «красивый», потому что, найдя свое отражение в одной из витрин, Баки отвернулся и снова уставился на фото. 

\- Баки, - мягко позвал Стив, стараясь не думать о том, как мало у них времени. Баки был важнее. – Это ты. Ты действительно очень… пропорциональный. Всегда был. 

Баки быстро пробежал глазами информацию о самом верном соратнике Капитана Америки, слегка надавив на стекло, открыл витрину одним точным щелчком пальцев металлической руки, быстро собрал хрупкие желтые странички чудом уцелевших писем и сунул их за пазуху. 

\- Уходим, - коротко бросил он и вернул стекло на место. 

Стив решил, что у них еще будет время обо всем поговорить, не здесь и не сейчас, а когда все закончится. Когда у них будет больше свободного времени и хоть какое-то подобие уединения. 

Обратно пробирались молча. Баки о чем-то сосредоточенно думал, а Стив все никак не мог подгадать момент, чтобы выспросить, что у него на уме. Все-таки управление мотоциклом не слишком располагает к задушевным разговорам. До рассвета оставалось еще несколько часов, а потому он надеялся, что у них еще будет возможность все обсудить. 

Когда тяжелая дверь убежища закрылась за ними, Стив не успел ухватить Баки за плечо: тот буквально растворился в полутьме коридора. Нагнать его удалось только на кухне. 

\- Командир, - спросил Баки глухо, - командир, я – человек? 

Стив сжал кулаки и хотел уже вмешаться, потому что выражение лица Рамлоу, которому был адресован вопрос, ему не понравилось. Он еще никогда не видел у командира элитной боевой группы такой мимики. Будто ему хорошенько врезали по затылку. 

\- Э… - осторожно начал Рамлоу, - что за вопросы, Агент? 

\- В музее, - так же хрипло, но упрямо продолжил Баки, - я видел Баки Барнса. Он точно был человеком. Капитан говорит, я был им. Значит, я не солдат? 

\- Все мы солдаты, - Рамлоу поднялся со своего насиженного места и принялся заваривать чай, видимо, чтобы чем-то занять руки. Баки наблюдал за этим горящими глазами, и ждал. – Взять, вот, Роллинза. Жена, двое детей. И вместе с тем он с двадцати шагов попадает в глаз врагу ножом. Таузиг, - продолжил он, - без мозгов, конечно. Но команды выполняет. Сильный и выносливый. Руками может согнуть арматуру десятку, сам видел. И слечь с простудой. У Мэй собака. У тебя, вот, Роджерс. И неизвестно, кому питомцы доставляют больше проблем, тебе или Мэй. К слову, твой Роджерс, - Рамлоу разлил ароматный напиток по трем небольшим чашкам и продолжил: - Просачковал, конечно, последние семь десятков лет, но снова в строю. И трясется над гражданскими, как квочка. Так что солдаты – тоже люди. Просто зачастую более адаптированные к войне, чем гражданские. 

\- А я? – снова спросил Баки. – Барнс был солдатом. И человеком. Как ты. Почему ни его, ни тебя не сдавали на хранение? Не обнуляли? 

У губ Рамлоу залегли горькие складки, и он уже собирался что-то ответить, но Стив его опередил:

\- Ты человек, Баки. Просто не всех, кто считает себя вправе решать судьбы других, можно назвать порядочными. Среди них есть редкостные мрази, - он смотрел не на Баки, а в глаза Рамлоу. – И у каждого из нас всегда есть выбор: платить высокую цену за свободу или оставить все, как есть. Принцип невмешательства. Ничего личного. 

\- А еще среди людей есть почти бессмертные, которым легко судить других, ничерта о них не зная, - спокойно отозвался Рамлоу. – Ты человек, Агент. Просто твоя судьба оказалась редкостной сукой. Но Кэп все исправит. Ведь он у нас тоже человек, но с небольшой такой приставкой «супер». 

Стив продолжал давить Рамлоу взглядом, но, похоже, у того был стойкий иммунитет к проявлениям недовольства со стороны начальства. 

\- Мария звонила, - после долгой паузы произнес он. – Встреча Совета состоится в десять утра. Нам нужно быть готовыми к тому времени. 

Рамлоу бросил короткий взгляд на часы и полез в обширный холодильник. 

\- Сейчас меня сменит Роллинз, - сообщил он, доставая огромный бутерброд и литровый стакан с какой-то мутной жидкостью. – Я хочу поспать пару часов. Агент, коктейль выпить до дна, за периметр не выходить, никого не калечить. Советую вам обоим тоже поспать. И говоря «поспать» я имею в виду лечь, закрыть глаза и отдохнуть, а не заняться тем, чем вы полночи занимались. Это не мое дело, - криво усмехнулся он в ответ на выразительный взгляд Стива. – Возможно. Но то, что произойдет сегодня в "Трискелионе", касается меня напрямую. И я хочу, чтобы ресурсы были использованы по максимуму. Поэтому жрать и спать. Любиться будем потом. 

С этими словами он вышел, отхлебывая на ходу из своей чашки, а Стив потянулся за бутербродом. 

\- Что это? – спросил он у Баки, снимающего крышку со стакана с подозрительным пойлом. 

\- Протеины, витамины и прочие «–ины». Для поддержания функциональности. Но если я человек, я хочу человеческую еду, - он с намеком уставился на бутерброд в руках Стива, но тут же из динамика прозвучал голос Рамлоу:

\- Агент, если не хочешь завтра валяться с заворотом своих промороженных кишок, советую ограничиться коктейлем. Пока тебя не приведут в порядок, делай, как я сказал. 

Сухой щелчок обозначил конец сообщения, Стив положил бутерброд на стол и направился к холодильнику. Оттуда он извлек такую же емкость, походу отметив, что там их несколько десятков, снял крышку и коснулся стакана Баки своим. 

\- Давай, вместе. 

Баки осушил свою посудину в пять длинных глотков и утер губы тыльной стороной ладони. 

Стиву понадобилось больше времени: напиток был на вкус как клейстер, но, сделав над собой усилие, он тоже допил до дна. 

\- Гадость, - с чувством заметил он. – Закончим с этим со всем, покажем тебя доктору Чо. Она первоклассный спец по восстановлению тканей. Разберется, как наладить тебе нормальное пищеварение. Потом накупим мяса, овощей и рванем за город на пикник, идет? 

Баки слушал его, чуть склонив голову к плечу, а потом задал вопрос, от которого Стиву захотелось кого-нибудь придушить: 

\- Хранение? 

\- Нет, - процедил он в ответ. – Больше никакого крио, никогда. Обещаю. 

Баки, поразмыслив немного, кивнул, развернулся и направился в «их» комнату – он получил приказ отдыхать. Стив, конечно, пошел за ним, хотя не чувствовал себя уставшим. Он просто физически не мог выпустить Баки из поля зрения и ничего пока не хотел с этим делать. 

***

Когда Баки устроился за ним на мотоцикле и обхватил руками, а Сэм, подмигнув, взмыл вверх, Стив вдруг совершенно успокоился. Совсем как раньше, во времена Воющих Командос. Стоило Баки оказаться у него за левым плечом, и вся нервотрепка куда-то исчезала. Все становилось не важно. Все, кроме этой молчаливой поддержки.

Даже сейчас, отправляясь, по сути, на антиправительственную вылазку, самоубийственную, немыслимую, в которой его доброе имя, репутация и сила убеждения лягут на одну чашу весов, а авторитет Пирса и тяга к соблюдению законов, пусть и неправильных – на другую, даже сейчас он был спокоен и собран. 

Пусть теперешний Баки не помнил ничего о том, кем они были друг для друга раньше, главное оставалось в них неизменным: они готовы были последовать друг за другом хоть в ад. Пусть вместо верных Командос у него теперь весьма ненадежный СТРАЙК, а сразиться надо будет вовсе не с гитлеровцами, но свобода и в прежние времена стоила дорого. Об этом он и собирался сегодня сказать всем, кто захочет его слушать. И всем, кто не захочет – тоже 

\- Со мной связался Пирс, - раздался в наушнике голос Рамлоу. – Задача – проконтролировать запуск «Озарения». Есть небольшая проблема, Кэп. Из Вашингтона перекинули еще один отряд - ВИКТОРИ. Есть подозрения, что его командир – модификант. У Пирса чуйка на неприятности. 

\- У тебя есть канал связи с ними? – спросил Стив. 

\- Пока нет, но по прибытии приказано пройти короткий инструктаж. 

\- Тогда мы с черного хода. На связи. 

\- Принято, - коротко ответил Рамлоу, и Стив прибавил газу. День обещал быть тяжелым. 

***

Хэлликерриеры, все-таки, запустили. Резервный отряд ВИКТОРИ, прибывший из Вашингтона, оказался выше всяческих похвал, и проблем у СТРАЙКа было с избытком. Баки рвался к Пирсу, как сорвавшийся с цепи пес к долго дразнившему его коту. Стив еле убедил его, что замена чипов на хэлликерриерах гораздо важнее, и им с Сэмом никак не обойтись без его помощи. 

Без Баки им действительно пришлось бы туго: Зимний Солдат был самым эффективным, но отнюдь не единственным агентом ГИДРы. Когда Стив добрался до «своей» летающей платформы, его там уже ждали. Стараясь не думать, чем все это могло бы закончиться, если бы это Баки сейчас стоял на его пути, он снес несколько человек одним прицельным ударом щита, надеясь, что они выживут после падения с такой высоты, и спокойно заменил чип. Сэм справился еще быстрее: к тому времени, как Стив отчитался о проделанной работе, он уже кружил в пределах видимости. 

\- Сэм, ты видишь Баки?

\- Никогда не привыкну к тому, с какой нежностью ты произносишь имя этого хмурого убийцы с вековой историей, - проворчал тот. – Но да, я его вижу. Судя по сыплющимся с платформы телам тех, кому не посчастливилось там оказаться, «Баки» занят любимым делом. 

\- Подкинь меня туда, - тут же попросил Стив. 

\- Он справляется. И весит тонну, так что вас двоих я не потяну. Будете нырять, взявшись за руки? Или все-таки снести тебя на берег и вернуться за ним?

\- Снеси, - после секундного колебания согласился Стив. Баки вполне мог за себя постоять, кому как не Стиву, у которого еще не сошли до конца синяки, полученные на злополучной автостраде, знать об этом?

Он оказался прав. Баки отстал от него всего на несколько минут. 

\- Мария, мы выбрались, - доложил Стив. – Без потерь, - он бегло оглядел Баки, протиравшего металлический кулак носовым платком Сэма. – Что?! Понял.

Баки моментально вскинулся и подобрался, впившись Стиву в лицо неприятным, пробирающим до костей взглядом. 

\- Фьюри пристрелил Пирса, - ответил тот на незаданный вопрос. – Мне жаль, Бак. 

\- Я хочу удостовериться, - бросил тот уже на бегу, активируя коммуникатор. – Командир? Где вы? Понял. 

Стив тут же потрусил за ним, будто был привязан прочным канатом, а Сэм, проворчав себе под нос что-то не совсем разборчивое, но явно обидное, взмыл вверх. 

Баки бегал точно так же, как Стив: постепенно разгоняясь и набирая просто нечеловеческую скорость. До основного входа здания, из которого уже эвакуировали почти весь персонал, они добрались за считанные минуты. Над головой раздался оглушительный взрыв, вниз посыпались горящие обломки, а одна из платформ, заваливаясь, грозила вот-вот рухнуть на крыло "Трискелион", в которое так рвался Баки.

\- Стой, - по связи крикнул ему Стив. – Бак!

\- Удостовериться, - коротко откликнулся тот. – И командир внутри. 

Стив еще прибавил скорости, стараясь не выпустить его из виду. Где-то лопались стекла и грохотали рушащиеся перекрытия, а Баки, безошибочно отсчитывая лестничные пролеты и двери, вскоре ворвался в полукруглый зал со стеклянной стеной и возвышением для выступлений посередине. Тело Пирса лежало прямо там. Среди тел других членов Совета. Больше в зале не было никого. 

Баки, достав пистолет, подошел к распростертому телу бывшего хозяина и осторожно коснулся пальцами его шеи, выждав неправдоподобно долго. Потом расстегнул на нем пиджак, достал какие-то документы и раздавил тяжелым ботинком валяющийся рядом телефон.

\- Командир? – позвал по связи. – Не отвечает, - сообщил он Стиву, и тут здание сотряс мощнейший взрыв.

\- Уходим, нас завалит. 

\- Командир не отвечает, - повторил Баки. 

\- Рамлоу, - попробовал связаться с ним Стив, но в ответ раздался лишь треск помех. 

Баки развернул экран какого-то портативного устройства и заявил: 

\- Двести метров на восток. 

\- Та часть здания рухнула, Бак. 

\- Командир жив, датчик работает, - закрепив экран на запястье, он неожиданно добавил: - Иногда просто нужно, чтобы кто-то пришел за тобой. 

Острое чувство вины обожгло Стива изнутри, как кислота, и он молча двинулся за Баки. Рамлоу так Рамлоу. О том, какую роль этот прожженный наемник играет в жизни его друга, он разберется позже.


	6. Командир

Они начали разгребать завалы еще до приезда спасателей и спецчастей. Баки работал как одержимый, постоянно сверяясь с монитором на запястье. Разрушения были масштабными. Им повезло, что командир СТРАЙКа был у внешней стены здания, когда произошло обрушение, и его засыпало не слишком сильно. 

А потом начался пожар, на который Баки, казалось, вообще не обратил внимания. Достав из одного из карманов какой-то баллончик, он распылил его содержимое Стиву на лицо и кисти рук, потом обработал все свои открытые участки и металлическую руку до самого плеча. 

И продолжил копать.

Рамлоу тоже повезло. Конечно, ожоги были сильными, на лицо и руки страшно было смотреть, но позвоночник был цел, как и ноги. Правая рука была сломана, но на вид – ничего непоправимого. К тому времени, как они с Баки расчистили вокруг него приличную площадку, прибыли спасатели и пресса. 

С десяток вертолетов кружили над ними, как стрекозы над летним лугом. Надо было продолжать работы по спасению людей, как-то помочь прибывшим бригадам врачей и пожарных, но как только тело Рамлоу поместили на носилки, Баки около них будто приклеили. 

\- Я должен убедиться, что он в порядке, - залезая в машину скорой помощи, заявил он. 

Стив забрался следом. 

\- Капитан? – медики были явно недовольны присутствием посторонних на их территории, но авторитет Капитана Америки все-таки имел огромный вес. 

\- Это командир моей группы. Брок Рамлоу. Сорок девять лет, первая положительная. Наивысший приоритет, - добавил он волшебные слова. Медики переглянулись, захлопнули двери, и машина, оглушительно гудя сиреной, вырвалась на уцелевшие улицы Вашингтона. 

В больнице было шумно и многолюдно, как и всегда во время катастроф, обширных пожаров и стихийных бедствий. 

Стив стоял рядом с Баки у толстого панорамного стекла, за которым бригада врачей боролась за жизнь человека, которого он так и не понял до конца. 

\- Командир был единственным, кто не воспринимал меня, как мебель, - сказал вдруг Баки. – Ко мне по-разному относились. Кто-то как к служебной собаке, кто-то как к интересной новинке, принятой на вооружение, кто-то как к роботу, который не устает и не чувствует ничего, кроме потребности выполнить задание. Слушались на миссиях без лишних препирательств, верили, как верят расчетам компьютера. А командир… он всегда видел чуть больше, чем хотел показать. Видел во мне то, чего я сам порой не видел в себе. И поддержал, когда я понял… про тебя и меня. Я знал, что он не выстрелит. 

Стив молча обнял его за плечи и достал телефон. Дежурный госпиталь, в который их привезла скорая, был хорош, но тому, который финансирует фонд Старк Индастриз, он явно проигрывал. У того, кто помог Баки остаться человеком, должно быть все самое лучшее. 

***

В ЩИТе шли допросы, но проект «Мстители» заморожен не был, в том числе и стараниями все на свете пропустившего Старка. 

Романова, надо отдать ей должное, слила в сеть не все: папки, посвященные проекту «Зимний Солдат» остались нетронутыми, а потому Барнс проходил по «Делу о ГИДРЕ» как жертва многолетних опытов над военнопленными. Старк, взявший на себя все юридические вопросы, грозился отсудить какие-то просто неслыханные компенсации за нанесение морального и физического вреда. 

Стив бы не поверил в эту затею, но когда-то он сам именно стараниями адвокатов Тони получил немаленькое жалование за все семьдесят лет заморозки, ренту по наградам и круглую сумму из фонда ЩИТа, основателем которого числился. 

Стив ясно дал понять: Баки останется с ним, или он сам останется с Баки, как бы ни сложилось.

Рамлоу пока не трогали: доктор Чо слыла известной стервой и своих пациентов охраняла похлеще, чем национальный банк – вклады. Но рано или поздно до него должны были добраться и задать неприятные вопросы. И о его деятельности при Пирсе, и о том, какую роль играл СТРАЙК в целом и Рамлоу в частности в недавних событиях.

Стив понимал, что предварительные договоренности с Фьюри могли пойти прахом, но собирался стоять на своем до конца, потому что все, что касалось Рамлоу, частично касалось и Баки, точнее Зимнего Солдата. У Стива тоже были вопросы к тому, к кому он несколько лет безбоязненно разворачивался спиной, зная, что его прикроют. К тому, кто много лет знал, где Баки, видел, что с ним делали, и ничего не предпринял, чтобы этому помешать. 

Скорее всего, Рамлоу понятия не имел, как зовут безымянного Солдата, этого никто никогда бы и не узнал, если бы не Стив, ведь имя живого оружия потерялось еще где-то в Союзе, но того, что перед ним человек, он не мог не понимать. 

И вот сейчас этот человек, едва пройдя все необходимые освидетельствования и экспертизы, подтвердившие многолетние пытки, нарушения памяти путем применения электрошока, и криозаморозки, тут же направился к палате того, кто был этому всему свидетелем. Хорошо, если не исполнителем. 

\- Баки, - Стив не спал уже третьи сутки – нельзя было ничего пускать на самотек, они и дома-то не были еще, обосновавшись в кабинете Стива, а потому, возможно, схватил Баки за запястье чуть крепче, чем рассчитывал. – Давай поговорим. 

Тот остановился как вкопанный посреди коридора, а потом молча свернул к кофейному автомату. Стив опустил в машину несколько долларов, и Баки выбрал самый большой стакан черного кофе. Ему сейчас можно было есть практически все: гастоэнтеролог, посоветовавшись с доктором Чо, быстро привел в норму его пищеварительный тракт. С навыками социализации дела обстояли хуже. 

\- Для Рамлоу делают все необходимое. То, что он поддержал нас и препятствовал запуску «Озарения», будет учтено. Я обещаю тебе, что с ним не случится ничего страшного, но я… мне хотелось бы знать, что связывает тебя с ним, кроме того, что он справедливо считал тебя человеком. Просто потому, что ты и есть человек. 

\- Считать и действовать соответственно – не одно и то же, Стив, - Баки перевел на него усталый взгляд. - Он… справедливый командир и сильный оперативник. Если твой одноглазый хочет, чтобы я продолжал убивать для него, он должен знать, что я привык работать с ним. И ни к кому другому спиной не повернусь. 

\- Фьюри говорил с тобой? – нахмурился Стив. – Когда? Почему без меня? 

\- В кабинете Чо. Ничего конкретного он не сказал, но, думаю, я его верно понял. Как ты там говорил? Цена свободы высока? 

Стив сжал кулаки. 

\- Ты не обязан никого убивать. Никто не в праве тебя заставить.

\- А я больше ничего не умею, - Баки дернул уголком рта в пародии на когда-то очаровательную усмешку. – И не уверен, что хочу учиться. Потому что это твоя работа, и я больше не оставлю тебя без присмотра. Пока у тебя хромает ближний бой, и ты используешь щит вместо огнестрельного оружия, я глаз с тебя не спущу. 

\- Ничего у меня не хромает, - против воли улыбнулся Стив. – Ну, может, немного, - признал он под пристальным взглядом. 

\- Командир, - напомнил Баки. – Я хочу увидеться с ним. 

\- Я могу пойти с тобой? 

Баки пожал плечами, что Стив предпочел расценить «как хочешь», и пошел по коридору в отделение, которым заведовала доктор Чо. 

Рамлоу лежал, забинтованный по самые глаза и, похоже, спал. Стив хотел уже уйти, чтобы не мешать ему отдыхать, но у Баки, похоже, было свое мнение на этот счет. Он подошел к кровати, вытащил из выдвижного ящика тумбочки соломинку, погрузил ее в кофе и воткнул другой конец куда-то в зазор между бинтами, где, судя по расположению, должен быть рот. Уровень кофе начал медленно, но неуклонно понижаться, хотя глаза Рамлоу оставались закрытыми. 

\- Спасибо, Агент, - раздался хриплый голос, когда стакан опустел наполовину. – Ты жив и на свободе?

\- Да, командир, - Стиву показалось, что Баки сейчас вытянется в струнку, но этого не произошло. – Как ты?

\- Говорят, жить буду, - Рамлоу с явным трудом открыл глаза и посмотрел на Баки. – Не жрешь что ли? Тебе нельзя вес терять, рукой не сможешь ворочать. Куда только твой Роджерс смотрит. 

\- Я вообще-то здесь, - Стив окинул Баки быстрым взглядом и должен был признать, что тот действительно похудел. 

\- Явился, - слова давались Рамлоу с заметным трудом, но он упрямо продолжал ворочать языком. – Пойди погуляй, Агент. Мне твоему Роджерсу надо пару слов сказать. Ласковых. 

Баки инстинктивно закрыл Стива собой, на что Рамлоу хрипло каркнул – наверное, это был смех. 

\- Да что я могу ему сделать, особенно сейчас. Иди давай, ты ж и так все узнаешь по вашему шифрованному каналу. А так я смогу сделать вид, что не натягивал начальство при подчиненных. 

Стив при последних словах нахмурился, особенно когда Баки, дернув уголком рта, поставил стакан на тумбочку и действительно вышел. 

\- Присаживайся, Кэп, поближе. 

\- Натягивать будешь? – почти доброжелательно спросил Стив. 

\- Попытка - не пытка, верно? – снова каркнул Рамлоу. – Во-первых, спасибо что вытащил, хотя оно того, похоже, не стоило. 

\- Инвалидом ты не останешься, я говорил с Хеленой, она меня в этом заверила. Что до внешности…

\- Да плевать мне на рожу, Кэп. Ты мне лучше скажи, как дела. Что ты Агента решил до истощения довести, я уже вижу. У него метаболизм в пять раз быстрее, чем у здорового мужика, живущего на полную: с драками и регулярным сексом. А с учетом того, что у Агента теперь, плюс ко всему, еще и этого в избытке, то жрачки ему надо хотя бы раз в шесть больше, чем среднестатистическому мужику. Плюс бионика требует определенных затрат. Привяжи себе к запястью гантель и походи с ней денек. 

\- Я понял. Прослежу. 

\- Ты не просто проследишь, ты будешь его с ложки кормить, если надо. Или сразу заморозь, да и дело с концом, если так проще. 

\- Закрыли эту тему, я признаю ошибку и сделаю все, для того, чтобы ее исправить, даю слово, - Стив почувствовал, что вот-вот покраснеет, как мальчишка. 

\- Ты на меня не обижайся, Кэп, я в два раза старше и такого дерьма повидал, что тебе и не снилось. Кстати, о дерьме. Как там Фьюри поживает? Уже толкнул тебе речь о важной роли такой боевой единицы, как Зимний Солдат, в вопросах пошатнувшейся безопасности страны? 

\- Нет. Но он говорил с Баки без меня, и мне это не нравится. 

\- Если он наложит на него лапы, твой «Баки» мигом окажется там, откуда едва выбрался – в лаборатории. 

\- Я этого не допущу. 

Рамлоу коротко хмыкнул и после небольшой паузы произнес: 

\- Он настрадался, Роджерс. Настрадался, даже не понимая, что может быть по-другому. Твой Фьюри ничем не лучше Пирса, когда речь заходит о ресурсах. Мифическое "благо Родины" всегда перевесит в таких людях остатки человечности. Это и тебя касается. Ты неплохой мужик, но нельзя всех мерить по себе. В твоем случае это просто опасная слепота. 

Стив в который раз сжал кулаки, но не удержался: 

\- Он настрадался, да, Рамлоу? А что делал в это время ты? При тебе человека били током, замораживали и размораживали, как мясо, отнимали то, что ему положено по праву рождения. По Женевской конвенции, в конце-концов. 

\- Вот об этом я и говорю, - перебил его Рамлоу. – Опасная слепота, - он тихо, с хрипом выдохнул и продолжил: - Женевская конвенция. Права человека. Права военнопленных. Может, ты еще и в Санта Клауса веришь? Не спускай с него глаз, Роджерс. А то будешь, как я, - стоять и смотреть, связанный по рукам и ногам. Хотя нет, ты не будешь. Ты убьешься о сплошную стену там, где ее проще обойти. 

\- Что же ты не обошел? Что тебе стоило…

\- Что мне стоило выкрасть то, что стоит несколько десятков миллионов и требует особого ухода? И куда бы я с ним пошел, Кэп? До первой камеры в супермаркете? Я не супергерой и не самоубийца. Я наемник. А тебе пора разуть глаза и следить за всеми теми нечистыми на руку пидарасами, которым очень пригодится твой «Баки». Особенно в качестве Зимнего Солдата. У меня все, позови Агента, будь добр, пока обезболивающее не перестало действовать, и я еще хоть что-то соображаю. 

Стиву было, что еще сказать, но в душе он признавал отчасти правоту Рамлоу и отчасти – его право поступать так, как он считал нужным. Как в прошлом, так и в настоящем. 

\- И, Кэп, - снова раздалось за его спиной, когда он уже взялся за ручку двери, - вам бы поспать. Обоим. Слезы на глаза наворачиваются, на вас глядя. 

Стив, не оборачиваясь, вышел, снова чувствуя себя мальчишкой, которого миссис Барнс отругала за разбитый нос, вывихнутую челюсть и даже за то, что у Баки усталый вид. 

\- Я подожду тебя здесь, - сказал он Баки, подпиравшему стену в коридоре. – И поедем домой, хорошо? Хватит пока с нас сна на узком диване по очереди. У меня… у нас дома на кровати можно вчетвером уместиться. 

О чем говорили Баки и Рамлоу, Стив не знал – специально воткнул в уши наушники и прибавил громкость в плеере. Все, что ему было нужно, он уже понял. 

***  
Отпустив служебный автомобиль, выделенный Хилл, Стив открыл дверь подъезда и пропустил Баки вперед.

\- Третий этаж, направо, - только и сказал он, устав от молчания изредка разбиваемого односложными ответами, в которое Баки погрузился после разговора с Рамлоу. Стив хотел немедленно вернуться в палату и вытрясти из едва вернувшегося с того света «командира», что он наговорил Баки, что тот всю дорогу безучастно смотрел то в окно, то на свою руку, но даже у суперсолдат есть предел прочности. 

Стив устал. Они оба устали. А Рамлоу наверняка уже спал, одурманенный снотворным и какими-то инновационными препаратами, которые ему кололи. Можно было подождать до утра – ночью он все увидит во сне. Но как же ему хотелось, чтобы Баки сам начал рассказывать о том, что его беспокоит. 

Едва подумав об этом, Стив оборвал себя. Баки еще даже не до конца осознал, что он не обязан подчиняться приказам и «поступать на хранение», едва окончив миссию. 

Что теперь ему можно и нужно есть вкусно и много, а не перебиваться напичканными химией коктейлями «для поддержания функциональности».

Что он может касаться Стива просто так, когда захочет, говорить с ним, а не только отвечать на вопросы, что он может себе позволить иметь свое. Быть, чувствовать, жить. 

Прошло слишком мало времени – всего четыре дня. Надо быть терпеливым. Терпеливым и благодарным за то, о чем пять дней назад он не смел даже мечтать. 

Открыв дверь с тройным замком и отключив сигнализацию (Наташа настояла на дополнительных мерах безопасности), Стив вошел в небольшую прихожую и глубоко вдохнул. Его квартира пахла одиночеством. Она была не домом, а перевалочным пунктом. Местом, немногим отличающимся от любого номера в средней гостинице, куда вот так же можно было принести свои немногочисленные вещи и прийти самому. Ему хотелось, чтобы это изменилось. 

\- Проходи. Разувайся, пять дней назад тут было довольно чисто… и в холодильнике должно что-то быть. Закажем доставку. 

Баки молча стянул тяжеленные сапоги и вдруг обнял Стива сзади, уткнулся лбом в плечо. Стив замер на половине движения, боясь нарушить, спугнуть, что-то испортить. 

\- Я постараюсь, Стив, - тихо произнес он. – Ты потерпи, ладно? 

\- О чем ты? – сердце в груди колотилось от осознания: то, что сейчас происходит, очень, очень важно. 

Баки не ответил. Только нежно, медленно скользнул губами по шее, по тому самому месту, с которого только-только сошел крупный синяк, вызывавший у всех двусмысленные ухмылки. На что Стиву, в общем-то, было плевать. 

\- Покажешь, где у тебя душ?

\- Конечно, - выдохнул Стив, только в этот момент осознав, что почти не дышал, сжимая край щита, будто тот мог решить все его проблемы. – Пойдем. 

Выдав Баки полотенце и комплект своей домашней одежды, Стив вышел на кухню, оперся ладонями о столешницу и зажмурился, пытаясь прогнать невыносимое жжение из уголков глаз. Он был дома. Они оба были. 

***

Доставка прибыла очень быстро, несмотря на то, что в городе еще были беспорядки и Манхэттен был оцеплен, жизнь продолжалась: люди хотели есть. И некоторые из них могли съесть за раз целого быка. 

Выложив на тарелки целые горы стейков, печеного картофеля, салатов и хрустящих булочек, Стив распечатал два термоконтейнера с супом и достал из холодильника два пакета с соком. 

Баки появился как раз вовремя. С его волос капала вода, впитываясь в тонкую футболку, и Стив вдруг понял: он счастлив. Впервые за… один Бог знает, сколько времени.

\- Садись, - вместо тысячи глупых и банальных слов сказал Стив, - остынет. - Баки осмотрел горы еды и впервые едва заметно улыбнулся. - Начинай без меня, я в душ.

\- Я подожду, - заверил его Баки. – Но не долго. 

Быстрее Стив мылся только в армии, когда вода была ледяной, а мыла иногда не было совсем. Потом они съели все подчистую, периодически поглядывая на экран телевизора, где по-прежнему показывали одни новости о разрушениях, перемежая их хвалебными речами о Капитане Америке и его неизвестном спутнике (Стив чувствовал за всеми этими речами руку PR агентства Старк Индастриз), которые извлекли из-под завалов несколько десятков человек. Стиву было немного неловко: они действительно спасли кое-кого, пока искали Рамлоу, но заслугой это считать было нельзя. 

После десерта Баки сладко зевнул, и Стив выключил телевизор, скомандовав: 

\- Спать.

В спальне Баки долго не мог улечься на слишком широкой кровати, хотя матрас был самым жестким из имевшихся в магазине – наполненный кокосовым волокном. 

Стиву очень хотелось прижаться к Баки всем телом, как тогда, на не слишком широкой койке в Убежище, но он решил ни на чем не настаивать. 

Наконец, Баки привалился к нему сзади и тронул губами шею. 

\- Стив, - едва слышно позвал он. 

\- Я не сплю. 

\- Скажи, мы могли бы сделать это наоборот? 

Кровь бросилась Стиву в лицо, потому что он мгновенно понял, о чем он говорит. Развернувшись к нему лицом, он запустил руку в отросшие волосы и притянул Баки к себе, жадно вдыхая его запах. 

\- Мы можем все, что захотим. 

\- А ты хочешь? 

\- Я просто хочу тебя, - ответил Стив. – Хоть платонически. 

\- Наверняка «платонически» это какое-то извращение, - ровно заметил Баки, медленно ведя губами по его шее. 

Стив ничего не мог с собой поделать и рассмеялся. 

\- Да. Совсем без секса. 

\- Ну уж нет. Нах… нафиг Платона или кто там такое придумал. Хватит с меня «без секса». Командир сказал, для здоровья вредно. 

\- Все-то он знает, твой командир, - заметил Стив, поглаживая Баки по спине. 

\- Да уж больше, чем я. Он дольше был человеком. 

Стив отогнал дурацкие мысли, все до одной и, перекатившись, оказался на Баки сверху. 

\- Скажи, что я правильно тебя понял. 

Баки развел колени, глядя ему в глаза.

\- Не знаю, что ты понял, но я хочу тебя – так, - и неожиданно прибавил, видно, чтобы уж совсем не оставить простора для двойного толкования. – Засунь в меня свой член. 

Стив, застонав, потянулся к его губам, чувствуя, как весь мир мгновенно сжался вокруг них, схлопнулся, исчез. И остались только они, как когда-то давно, в том прошлом, в которое уже почти не верится. 

\- Покажи мне, как… быть с тобой, как правильно, - прошептал Баки. - Я не хочу делать больно. Не тебе. Никогда. 

Стив нежно погладил его по щеке и снова поцеловал. Слова были лишними, а потому он просто любил его, заново находя чувствительные места, вылизывая без стыда везде, наслаждаясь первыми едва слышными стонами, дрожью сильного тела, его жаркой, жадной теснотой и своим чувством: еще более ярким и сильным, если такое вообще возможно. 

Потом, заснув, он увидел, как Баки, сгорбившись и опустив голову, сидел у постели своего командира. 

\- Я урод, - едва слышно произнес он. – Командир, как я могу быть человеком, если причиняю только боль? 

Рамлоу хрипло выдохнул и отозвался:

\- Ну, чтобы Роджерса твоего заездить, надо трем таким как ты долго и нудно стараться. Так что ты сопли мотать брось. 

\- Я нестабилен. Я не контролирую себя, когда…

\- Когда вы ебетесь. Ох, простите, любитесь. Эмоциональная перегрузка это называется. Пройдет. А ты если не в состоянии сам контролировать… процесс, уступи контроль тому, кто в состоянии. 

Баки вскинулся, посмотрел на него исподлобья, и снова опустил голову, кивнув. 

\- И еще, - продолжил Рамлоу. – Прилипни к Роджерсу и никуда без него не ходи. Ничего не подписывай. Ты очень ценный экземпляр, Агент, и твоему Роджерсу придется крепко за тебя подраться с жадными до власти ублюдками. Не усложняй ему задачу. И пожри нормально, - уже сквозь сон продолжил напутствовать он. – И выспись. Смотреть… страшно. И тренировки…

Через секунду раздался тихий храп, и Баки, поднявшись, поправил одеяло. 

\- Понял, командир. Спи, я приду завтра. И принесу апельсины. 

Стив спал, обнимая Баки во сне, и улыбался. Похоже, с Рамлоу придется смириться. Будто миссис Барнс, упокой, Господи, ее душу, воскресла, ей-богу.


	7. Эпилог

\- Барнс, вернись на позицию! Что ты, мать твою, творишь? 

Ответом было молчание в эфире. Стив знал, что так будет, едва поднял руки, показывая, что безоружен. Щит давно лежал на виду, у входа – это было первым требованием террористов. Теперь, когда он вошел внутрь, единственным, что он слышал, был забористый мат Рамлоу, слышный даже без громкой связи. Остальные делали свое дело молча. Операция была продумана до мелочей: Капитан Америка остается в руках террористов, а двенадцать заложников, половина из которых – дети, покидают пределы захваченного здания. 

Когда Стиву первый раз прилетело по лицу, он думал только об одном: чтобы этого не было видно в оптический прицел, иначе операция грозила закончиться, не начавшись. Вопрос только в том, с какими потерями. Судя по реакции Рамлоу, Баки все видел. И плевать он хотел на командную работу. Остановить его Стив не мог: скрытый канал связи был односторонним. 

Никто, конечно, не собирался отпускать всех заложников, и на этот случай существовал «План Б». Но он не учитывал «фактор Барнса», как, смеясь, говорила Наташа. Рамлоу, правда, называл это менее научно: «тебе пиздец», и - в особых случаях - «всем пиздец». 

Террористы ни о каких таких факторах, казалось, не знали, потому что магнитные наручники – единственное, что могло надежно удержать Капитана Америку – они применили, но бить не перестали. 

Когда послышался звук разбивающегося стекла единственного узкого окна, и в помещение перекатом ворвался Баки, Стив понял: план пошел прахом. Надо прикрыть заложников. 

\- Штурм! Пошли!- рявкнул Рамлоу. – Кэп, щит у меня. Барнс… ну тебя нахуй, психа. 

Баки остался глух к оскорблениям. Он был очень занят тем, что сворачивал шею крепкому коротышке, посмевшему тронуть Стива кулаками за лицо. 

\- Желание, - прозвучало вдруг с ужасным акцентом, и Стив почувствовал такую ослепительную ярость, что рванул магнитные браслеты, как прогнившую веревку. – Ржавый.

Баки зарычал и воткнул в уши наушники небольшого плеера. Он даже успел показать безумцу международный оскорбительный жест, прежде чем впечатал ему в лицо кулак левой руки. 

Заложники жались друг к другу в самом дальнем углу, и Стив кинулся на того из боевиков, что держал их на прицеле, и от души приложил его, честно стараясь не убить: откуда они знают код, следовало еще выяснить. 

СТРАЙК ворвался через минуту. 

\- Заложников, выводите заложников! – крикнул Стив. - И пусть кто-то проверит периметр. 

Рамлоу гаркнул что-то, и дальше уже началась обычная рутина: заложников передали на руки полиции и мед. службе, каждый уголок заброшенного склада прочесывался, раненых и оглушенных увели и унесли. Того, кто посмел ударить Стива, оставили на полу: помощь ему уже была не нужна. 

Стив, сбив полученным от Рамлоу щитом остатки наручников, поймал Баки за запястье и вытащил из его уха наушник. 

\- Как ты? 

\- Лучше, чем ты, - прохрипел тот, отряхиваясь от остатков стекла. 

\- Ты чего сунулся?

\- А ты чего лицо подставил, Спаситель хренов, - огрызнулся Баки, разминая шею. – Я единственный, кто может ставить тебе синяки. И уж точно они должны быть не на лице. 

\- Ты чуть операцию не сорвал. 

\- Я и буду их срывать. Говорил же – бросай это дело. 

\- Может, тебя отстранить? 

\- Рискни, - Баки ощупал его с ног до головы и, похоже, успокоился. – «Папа», правда, теперь выебет и высушит. 

\- Я в этот раз даже вмешиваться не стану, - пообещал Стив. – Меня больше интересует, откуда…

\- Мне тоже, - оборвал его Баки. – Знал, что так будет. Рано или поздно. 

\- Мы сожгли ту книжку. 

\- А Соколов наверняка жив и при памяти, - парировал Баки. – Ебанная ГИДРа. 

\- Язык. 

Баки сплюнул на пыльный пол, но спорить не стал. 

\- Спускаемся, - вздохнул Стив. – На допрос Наташу отправим.

\- Если ты думаешь, что я примусь их жалеть… - усмехнулся Баки, - Но она из них вытрясет даже цвет горшка, в который они ссали в детстве. 

\- Язык, Баки, - без особой надежды на результат, попросил Стив. 

\- Всему личному составу собраться внизу, - послышался в наушнике голос Рамлоу. – Барнс, к тебе тоже относится. 

\- Да, «папочка», - послышался низкий голос Роллинза.

\- Как скажешь, «папочка», - ласково протянула Мэй. 

\- Хочу посмотреть, как отшлепают Баки, - подчеркнуто капризно протянул Тайлер, новичок, которому эта игра нравилась больше всех. К тому же, он не был в СТРАЙКе во времена ГИДРы, а потому о реальной опасности и адекватности «Баки» имел весьма отдаленное представление. 

\- Отставить разговоры! Выполнять! – Рамлоу, похоже, был не в духе после выходки Баки. - Барнс!

\- Слушаюсь, командир. Расчетное время прибытия к точке сбора – три секунды.

\- Что ты… блядь! 

Подмигнув Стиву, Баки вышел тем же путем, что и вошел: через окно. Стив, вздохнув, подхватил щит и направился к лестнице. 

***

\- Заказчиком выступила крупная террористическая группировка, - Наташа подошла почти неслышно и протянула Стиву флешку. – Коды исполнителям сообщили прямо перед операцией. 

\- Откуда они их узнали – вот что важнее, - Стив стоял рядом с ней и смотрел, как Рамлоу гоняет своих бойцов, включая Баки, который официально входил в его группу снайпером. 

\- Это уже не важно, - ответила она. – Я знаю, кто сможет помочь от них избавиться, - она протянула ему визитку. – Связался сам, я пробила его по базам. Говорят, настоящий волшебник. 

\- Не верю я в волшебство, - с сомнением заметил Стив, но визитку взял. – Стивен Стренж? 

\- Если все Стивены хотя бы вполовину так хороши в том, что делают, как тот Стивен, которого я знаю лично… - она с намеком подняла брови, но продолжать не стала. – Можно попробовать. Мало ли, куда информация еще утекла. Смотри – прошло чуть больше года с тех пор, как… Зимний Солдат вышел из тени. Кто сможет поручиться, что в следующий раз у них не выйдет захватить его? 

Стив бросил еще один взгляд на Баки, подтягивающегося на турнике с совершенно невозможной скоростью, и достал телефон. 

Если для того, чтобы их с Баки оставили в покое, нужно было пойти на поклон к черту, он это сделает. 

\- Добрый день, Капитан Роджерс, - прозвучал в трубке чуть насмешливый голос. – Рад слышать. Знаю, что вы бы не позвонили, не приняв решение, а потому жду вас завтра к трем. Адрес вышлю на этот номер. 

Стив, дав короткое согласие, отключил телефон и снова посмотрел на Баки. 

За то, чтобы он был свободен, Стив был готов на многое. 

Если совсем уж честно, он готов был на все. 

Даже поверить в чудо. 

Потому что чудо уже случилось с ним дважды: первый раз, когда ему было пять, и чумазый мальчишка с соседней улицы протянул ему свое единственное сокровище: леденец на палочке; и второй раз, когда этот самый мальчишка вернулся к нему много лет спустя. Тогда, когда он совсем перестал надеяться. 

Так что чудеса случаются. 

Надо просто дать им шанс.


End file.
